La Guerra Contra Lord Dark Star: Prologo
by ocnarf
Summary: Lord Dark Star vencio a los rangers y escuderos, ahora se requiere de mucho trabajo y guerreros para enfrentarle ¿Podrán ganar?
1. Chapter 1

La Guerra Contra Lord Dark Star.

El Nuevo Power Ranger.

Prologo.

Los tribunales miraban todo lo que había pasado, Lord Dark Star se había burlado de ellos y logrado consagrar su poder e imperio.

Debían hallar una forma de detenerlo, tal vez un nuevo ranger más experimentado en el tema, uno místico.

En el Universo Escudero.

Junk Hurk miraba a Crugger a quien había rescatado luego de encontrarlo en la luna.

Daggeron dijo.

"Ahora que hacemos"

"Enfrentar a Dark Star no será sencillo, tiene espías y está informado, no es prudente subestimar a alguien así"

Todos escucharon a Tommy y asintieron cuando los power rangers místicos desaparecieron incluyendo Junk Hurk.

En la dimensión mágica.

"Lamentamos sacarlos de su ubicación tan abruptamente pero queremos un nuevo ranger"

Junk miraba él es el único que no había visto este lugar antes.

"¿Qué este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Vida se le acercó y le recrimino.

"Más respeto señor este lugar es sagrado"

El tribunal rojo hablo.

"Dado los recientes acontecimientos, hemos decidido crear un nuevo power ranger místico, alguien que ya haya luchado con Dark Star y sobrevivido ¿Quién mejor que su antiguo alumno?"

Junk Hurk miro a los tribunales.

"Trabajo solo, además la magia no es lo mío, tribunales y sinceramente no tengo interés en ser parte de un grupo de niños exploradores"

Nick le dio un puñetazo.

"No voy a dejar que te burles de nosotros"

"No fueron capaces de detener a Dark Star ni vencer a Kered, les advertí desde el principio pero prefirieron tratarlo como a otro de los locos que combaten"

Nick lanzo otro puñetazo pero esta vez el escudero le agarro la mano y le aplico una llave.

"Te permití una `primera golpiza no va a haber segunda niño mimado mágico"

Madison se colocó entre ambos hombres.

"Ya basta esto no soluciona nada, Nick, Junk dejen de actuar como niños"

"Escucha a tu novia niño , la próxima no dudare arrojarte al espacio, a diferencia de ustedes nosotros los escuderos no necesitamos de dispositivos para pelear peleamos como lo haría cualquiera con nuestra cuerpo y mente"

La tribunal blanca.

"Me recuera un poco a ti"

Dijo señalando al tribunal de negro.

"Bah, solo son mortales"

¿Podrán encontrar un nuevo ranger?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Una Confrontacion.

Nota: me encanta la mitología griega y Cerberos el perro infernal es de mis favoritos, por eso lo elegi. Basado un poco en el capítulo de Supernatural El Martillo de los Dioses, quinta temporada está muy bueno lo recomiendo.

Junk,Vida, Nick, Chip, Xander y Madison estaban en la dimensión de los tribunales.

"He seguido sus acciones"

Hablo el tribunal negro.

"Son inmaduros, irrespetuosos, no merecen ser los protectores de la Tierra"

Nick hablo.

"Oigan nosotros hicimos el trabajo pesado"

Junk miro y dijo.

"Por primera vez dijiste algo bien ¿Por qué nos críticas si tu no hiciste nada? Solo observaron y sabían los movimientos del señor oscuro, bien pudieron haberlo detenido, pero quieren que nosotros hagamos su trabajo"

Madison intervino.

"Es suficiente, esto no lleva a nada, tribunales"

"La rangers mística tiene razón hermano, debemos solucionar este asunto"

Hablo el tribunal blanco.

"¿Entonces quieren que sea un ranger místico y que detenga a Dark Star? Muy bien lo haré"

Los rangers miraban y Xander dijo.

"Creí que decías que éramos unos tontos"

"Si, pero si con esto logro apresar a Drax Ur, con gusto lo haré"

El tribunal rojo hablo.

"Tu ceras el ranger místico gris y tu animal será Cerberos"

Chip miraba sorprendido y emocionado.

"¿Cerbero el perro infernal?"

"El mismo ranger amarillo, aunque el que maneja Hades no es el único que existe, hay miles más y nosotros tenemos uno"

Un perro de tres metros y con tres cabezas miraba a Junk con apariencia metálica de armadura, quien lo miraba atemorizado y maravillado.

"Tranquilo, por favor no me muerdas"

Los otros rangers se rieron un poco cuando algo paso y una oscuridad se presentó Dark Star, estaba con camisa, chaleco marrón y pantalón azul, cabello marrón castaño, los rangers se ocultaron.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso un gobernante no puede vestirse como un civil? Mis padres no tenían mucho dinero, pero me criaron bien"

El tribunal negro hablo.

"Dark Star, gracias por venir"

Los otros tribunales le miraban.

"Tú nos traicionaste"

"No se llama traición, vean su obra, no hay crimen, no hay inseguridad, todos son tratados bien e incluso los villanos trabajan como guardianes, podemos hacer la paz"

Dark Star rio.

"En realidad es una prueba, quería ver que tan leales eran entre ustedes."- Dark Star sonrió y miro.-"Saben nosotros los escuderos nos enseñan a respetar a Dios por sobre todas las cosas y yo siempre lo considere un maestro de la luz, un regidor importante…pero que lamentablemente renuncio a su cargo por aburrimiento. Hay algo que nunca entendí, como El, permitió que ustedes egoístas y orgullosos se hicieran cargo de la magia. Ustedes son peor que los humanos, porque por lo menos ellos intentan hacer cosas para sobrevivir y saben que no son perfectos, ustedes se burlan de nosotros porque no somos mágicos y ¿ustedes se dan el lujo de compararse con Dios?"

El tribunal de negro miraba asustado y de un solo movimiento cayo noqueado por un poder mental.

El tribunal blanco miraba y dijo mentalmente a los rangers.

("Escapen, nosotros lo distraeremos")

("Sabes puedo oír su conversación perfectamente")

Con una bola de energía envió a volar a los dos tribunales.

"Vámonos"

Nick exigió y los rangers se levantaron yendo a un portal.

Lord Dark Star miraba al tribunal blanco.

"Los humanos mágicos los consideraron dioses pues veamos si son inmortales cuando pierdan el poder de sus creyentes paganos"

Justo antes de que hiciera un movimiento fue lanzado contra una columna por un poder mental y Junk Hurk miraba a su viejo mentor, no pudiendo resistir una broma dijo.

"Darky ya estoy en casa"

Dark Star avanzo pero Junk le bloqueo apuntándole con su espada de metal electrificada.

"No esta vez"

Ayudo a los tribunales a levantarse.

"Muchachos lleven a los tribunales lejos"

Xander y Madison obedecieron.

"Te uniste a un montón de perdedores en disfraz, Junk. Pensé que te enseñe bien. No me obligues atener que matarte"

"No me intimidas, viejo maestro. Pueden tener sus defectos pero ellos creen en poder las cosas correctas y una vez creías servir a la causa de la justicia"

"Te están usando pequeño Hurk, para Zordon y sus seguidores solo eres una marioneta, servir a un montón de tontos que solo miran pero no hacen nada. Servir a ese tipo de tontos, es algo que nunca volveré hacer"

"Puedes dejar ese camino de egoísmo y volver al lado correcto"

"¿Me estas amenazando pequeño escudero? Soy mucho más viejo y más experimentado que tú y yo continuo mejorando y aprendiendo. Tu solo arruinaste mi plan y me encerraste, pero yo te vencí en combate"

"No voy a servirte de nuevo"

"¿Y para quien cargas ese montón de ladrillos? ¿Para estos dioses paganos mágicos?"

"No, por la justicia"

"Es justicia lo que quiero hacer, justicia que dios me confirió como a ningún mortal y…planeas atacarme por detrás"

Dark Star tomo a Hurk y lo estrello contra un columna sujetándole del cuello haciendo que la ilusión.

"Troby podrá haberte pulido en conocimiento y filosofía…pero yo te enseñe a como pelear y sigues siendo un principiante pequeño Hurk".-Dark Star clavo su puño en el pecho pero la figura del escudero desapareció.-"Una ilusión tus poderes y técnicas mejoraron, pero solo prolongas lo inevitable"

Dark Star miraba al tribunal negro noqueado.

"Tu servirás para mi juicio"

Root Core.

Los rangers acomodaban a los dos tribunales que escaparon y Junk cayó de un portal agotado estando en el suelo y transpirando.

"Tenemos un serio problema".

¿Podrán los héroes detener al señor oscuro?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

El Dios Del Universo Escudero Enfadado con Los Tribunales.

Nota: Jeremías Dufaux es personaje Nanashi The Knigth of the Sky. Noeth Prime es el dios del universo escudero.

España, Tarde.

Escuela de Secundaria, Madrid.

Salón, Clase de Mitología.

Un hombre alto, de ojos grisáceos y pelo corto de color beige con un mechón en medio de la frente, con camisa blanca y pantalones jinns gris daba clases.

Una joven entro y dijo.

"Disculpe, profesor pero aquí hay un hombre que quiere hablar con usted"

Un hombre con bastón largo y fino blanco, traje de negocios azul oscuro y cabello castaño apareció. Jeremías sintió un poder inmenso, no podía descifrarlo y sentía que no era todo. Tenía lentes oscuros en los ojos.

"Gracias joven, después podemos hacer algo".-decía el hombre con una sonrisa pícara.

Cuando la clase se fue, el hombre miro y avanzo para saludar con la mano.

"Hola señor Dufaux, mi nombre es Noeth Prime, soy un digamos dios"

Jeremías se rio y Noeth Prime también.

"Sé que puede parecer una locura, ¿pero dado que eres un mago no suena tan extraño? ¿O que eres un tribunal mágico?"

Jeremías miraba y sentía un poder que parecían miles de bombas, no millones, trillones de bombas nucleares en la mano de este hombre. Podría volar varias galaxias enteras sin esfuerzo.

"Tengo, un trabajo para usted, señor mago, ¿sabías que un señor oscuro de los magizis logro derrocar a los tribunales?"

Jeremías sonrió odiaba a los tribunales, por un tema del pasado.

"Lo que sea que quieras deidad, no me interesa"

Noeth Prime sonrió y hablo.

"Me recuerdas a Junk Hurk, siempre dispuesto a desobedecer las reglas para hacer lo correcto ¿y si te dijera que puedo hacer que los tribunales te permitan tener a tu novia la princesa Benihime, creo que se llama?"

Jeremías le miro interesado.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?".-pregunto serio.

"Tu ve y encuentra al demonio Octomus, teniendo en cuenta que es un ex colega tuyo no será idficil, y yo iré a hablar con Hurk, soy hombre de palabra, tú has lo que te pido y yo te ayudare, de hecho tengo ganas de hablar con los tribunales blanco y rojo. Fue un placer hablar con usted señor Dufaux"

Al mismo tiempo.

En Root Core.

Las luces se apagaban y prendían y Junk, Daggeron, Udonna, Leanbow y los rangers miraban. Mientras los tribunlaes permanecían tranquilos.

"Hola"

La deidad conocida como Noeth Prime apareció, estaba caminado con su bastón y miro a los dos tribunales.

"Vaya parece que los niños malcriados, aprendieron una lección de humildad hace poco, es de esperarse para los seguidores de Zordon. Arrogantes y egoístas"

Udonna miraba y se intrigo.

"¿Conoces a Zordon?"

"Claro, que lo conozco, yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe y el robo varios de mis inventos, bruja blanca"

Vida pregunto.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Oh, una pregunta directa y sincera. Me llamo Noeth Prime y soy una deidad del universo del señor Hurk. Hace mucho que observo las acciones de ustedes con Lord Dark Star, he decidido tomar un papel más consultivo en esto"

Chip hablo emocionado.

"Genial tenemos la ayuda de un dios"

"¿AYUDARLOS?, son una ofensa contra las leyes de la naturaleza. Hace unos años, le preste a Zordon, los sables de Quasar y el Libro Galáctico, y nunca me los devolvió. Yo los cree para poder estudiar las anomalías cósmicas, le advertí a Zordon que tendría consecuencias. Ya que los galaxy rangers violaron las leyes naturales"

Leanbow pregunto extrañado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando lucharon con Trakeena, al depositar el sable de quasar rosa, revivieron a Kendrix la ranger rosa galáctica. Para que una persona vuelva de la muerte, otra debe tomar su lugar, una vida por otra. Debe hacerse un intercambio de almas de ambos mundos, y que yo sepa Trakeena sigue viva. Magna Defender no cuenta porque sus poderes venían de su raza y él trabajaba para mi antes"

El tribunal blanco hablo.

"Eso no es cierto"

Noeth Prime miro a los dos tribunales.

"Ustedes me dan asco tribunales, no se cansan de que los humanos mágicos le rindan culto, pelean entre ustedes, se traicionan y aun así todavía se creen superior a los demás. Bueno tengo un castigo para ustedes"

Los tribunales miraban y vieron como su poder mágico desaparecía. Podía hacer eso sin tocarlos o usar poderes.

"Ahora, son humanos sin magia, quiero vivan un año entero sin eso y aprendan el significado de ser responsables y si lo hacen bien les devolveré sus poderes. En cuanto a ustedes"

Señalo a los rangers.

"No voy a interferir con ustedes, pero si me necesitan no duden en llamar, investiguen bien a Lord Dark Star. Presiento que hay algo mas siniestro en todo esto"

¿Podrá Jeremías hacer lo que le dijo el dios? ¿y lograran los rangers hacer que les pidió?

Descúbranlo en el próximo cuidado.


	4. Chapter 4

Los Objetos Legendarios.

Nota: Voy a poner una breve información de estos objetos.

El Necronomicon: Según Howard Lovecraft, el Necronomicón es un libro de saberes arcanos y magia ritual cuya lectura provoca la locura y la muerte. Pueden hallarse en él fórmulas olvidadas que permiten contactar con unas entidades sobrenaturales de un inmenso poder, los Antiguos, y despertarlas de su letargo para que se apoderen del mundo, que ya una vez fue suyo.

La Lanza Longinos: De acuerdo con la leyenda, la lanza Sagrada (también conocida como lanza del Destino, lanza de Longino o lanza de Cristo) es el nombre que se dio a la lanza con la que un soldado romano, llamado Longino según un texto bíblico apócrifo, atravesó el cuerpo de Jesús cuando estaba en la cruz.

Bastón Sagrado: el mismo bastón que uso Noe y Moises respectivamente.

Noeth Prime estaba sentado y miraba los rangers. Habia mas rangers y escuderos reunidos, porque había algo importante que decir según el dios.

Madison pregunto.

"¿De qué se trata al misión?"

"Supongo que saben que existen miles de objetos con poderes inimaginables, muchos oscuros, míticos y poderosos, tan antiguos el Multiverso mismo"

Udonna se miraba intrigada y pregunto.

"¿De qué hablas, nunca he oído hablar de ellos?"

"No me sorprende, los dioses de los universos guardan muchos secretos, Dark Star sabe de ellos porque estudio las leyendas antiguas: el conocimiento es poder. Hay quienes creen que son creaciones mismas de Dios o el Diablo. Incluso yo no puedo asegurarlo mucho, está prohibido decir secretos, pero dado que son tan conocidos estos objetos, espero que no les moleste una pequeña introducción de lo que se. Esos objetos son tres: El Necronomicon, La Lanza de Longinos y El Bastón Sagrado"

El tribunal de rojo dijo burlándose.

"No existen, solo nosotros controlamos los poderes místicos"

"No cabe duda de que son unos ignorantes, hay miles de entidades en todo el Multiverso, en todos los multiversos más poderosos que ustedes y su patética magia. Hay artículos que podrían destruir el tiempo, el espacio y hasta un universo entero ¿Pueden hacer eso ustedes?"

Xander hablo.

"Disculpa Noeth, podrías contarnos más de estos objetos"

"Muy bien, ya que me lo pide amablemente señor Xander. Esos tres poderosos objetos tienen un inmenso poder, tanto oscuro como luminoso, tanto que pueden oscurecer o iluminar todo este planeta, La lanza se dice que tiene un poder incalculable y hace invencible a quien la use, la última vez que la vi fue en manos de Hittler, luego la lanza se perdió"

Chip hablo.

"Yo sé dónde están en Viena, el Vaticano y Argentina"

Vida se burló.

"Que tonto señor dios, póngale cero"

"¿Por qué le voy a poner cero Vida? Si, Chip contesto correctamente, esos lugares se han teorizado para ser las ubicaciones secretas de la lanza. En cuanto al Necronomicon, bueno es un libro muy oscuro, más que la lanza, ya que la lanza es un intermedio de luz y oscuridad, muy poderoso. Según una historia que escuche, Dios aprisiono a miles de demonios ene l libro, otros dicen que el mismísimo demonio encerró demonios que ni siquiera podía controlar, un autor humano muy conocido es Howard Phillips Lovecraft, hizo varias menciones al libro, creo que el llego a tenerlo, hay varios más. Puedo suponer que Hittler buscaba el libro también, ay que busco un medio para asegurarse la inmortalidad"

Conner se burló.

"Tenemos las dino gemas, podemos con esas cosas"

"Esos objetos, son creaciones de los primeros seres o primeras deidades y es posible que creaciones de Dios mismo, dudo que las dino gemas puedan siquiera rasguñarlos"

Kira pregunto.

"¿Y el bastón?"

Noeth Prime hizo una mirada y señalo su bastón.

Junk Hur.

"Pero es el bastón de Noé... ¿tú eres Noé?"

"Un Descendiente suyo, luego de sobrevivir al diluvio, Dios lo convirtió en su enlace entre los dioses y el Cielo, no me quejo, buen trabajo, buena paga, ustedes los escuderos deben su existencia a mí, yo ayude crearlos. Volviendo a las reliquias, se podría decir que quien las obtenga se volverá un dios"

Antártida.

Dark Star el escudero valoriano caído miraba el lugar y arrastraba al tribunal negro.

"Muy bien, se agotó mi paciencia, dime ¿dónde está la lanza y el libro?"

"No lo diré, estas loco"

"Te obligare a decírmelo por la justicia, general Koragg"

"Pero él está muerto"

"Dije que iba a hacer experimentos con Octomus, te sorprenderías lo que puede lograr la ciencia"

Un caballero estaba en purpura, espada, casco, escudo y mirando a su amo.

"Pero con un nuevo anfitrión, ¿no es así Daniel Drue 2?

"Sirvo al maestro"

¿Podrá Dark Star conseguir las reliquias? ¿Podrá controlar al nuevo Koragg?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Dos Maestros con diferentes estilos.

Nota: Jeremias Dufaux es propiedad de Nanashi The Knight of Sky.

Junk Hurk y Daggeron miraban como los trabajadores de Dark Star usaban taladros en el hielo.

"En los años cuarenta varios buques nazi se vieron en esta parte del mundo, supongo que Hittler no quería perder sus tesoros frente a los aliados ¿a todo esto Daggeron, que hacia la comunidad mágica en esa época?"

"También luchamos, dado que Hittler convoco fuerzas sobrenaturales para desequilibrar la guerra, pero de manera anónima"

"Suena a una película de Guillermo del Toro"

Notable era ver que Daggeron estaba vigilando, mientras que Junk Hurk estaba recostado en una silla. Mientras tomaba cerveza y leyendo un libro.

"Puedo ver que usted y yo no somos grandes compañeros, usted no es muy limpio y…"

"Cállate, tranquilizate si pasa ya lo sabremos, paciencia Daggeron"

"No hay que cumplir con la misión y con las reglas"

"Aprende a divertirte en la misión"

"¿Oye que lees?"

"Un libro de Harry Potter"

"¿Por qué lees el libro?"

"No sé nada de magia, así que voy a estudiarla a mi manera"

Nick miraba y Junk Hurk pregunto.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"Si, me molesta tu aptitud, hay que completar la misión"

"Discúlpame, chico pero llevo haciendo misiones en planetas, galaxias y universos más tiempo que tu ¿Qué saben de eso? Solo porque vencieron aun dios mágico creen que saben lo terrible que hay en el cosmos. ¿Has visto una super nova en el espacio? ¿Un agujero negro? ¿Vórtices del tiempo?"

"Ja apuesto a que te puedo vencer con esa espadas de luz"

Junk le arrojo una espada y le hizo una seña con una mano.

"Intentalo"

Nick ataco rápidamente pero Junk contuvo los golpes y realizo un giro.

"Ranger Rojo, me tienes decepcionado, tus maestros te tienen una alta sobreestimación"

Nick volvió a atacar pero fue contenido.

"Tus movimientos son torpes, fáciles de detener y muy predecibles. Solo porque pelean con monstruos sin entrenamiento creen que pueden vencer una persona normal"

"**Por fin alguien que me entiende"**

Dark Star miraba a Junk Hurk mientras que sus hombres apuntaban a los otros rangers. Nick intento golpearle, pero le guerrero le paro el brazo y se lo retorció fácilmente.

"Pueden pelear, ¿pero que evitaría que mis tropas le dispararan a sus aliados? Koragg"

El caballero oscuro apareció y apunto al valoriano.

Mientras en Londres.

Noeth miraba a Jeremías.

"Ya lo localice, está en Estados Unidos, en la Casa Blanca"

"Genial, voy a ver dónde se filmó el exorcista ¿tienes boletos para avión? Ah, antes que nada. Un trato es un trato"

Hizo un chasquido y Jeremías sintió poder en sus manos.

"Ahora, acompáñame iremos en avión, como me encantan los inventos de los mortales y en primera clase, de paso podemos ver los museos, todo lo hermoso que hay en la vida"

"¿Por qué no vamos con magia?"

"Sería muy aburrido, me gusta volar, así que respeta los gustos de un viejo"

¿Podrán los rangers salir de esta situación? ¿Conseguirá el dios lo que quiere?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Una Alianza Temporal.

Nota: la otra vez veía una película Atlantis El Imperio Perdido y me inspire un poco, el equipo es el mismo, solo que trabajan para Dark Star. Jeremias Dufaux es propiedad de Nanashi the knigth of the sky.

Dark Star miraba a sus "invitados", en una pequeña base en la Antártida. Tomaba un poco de vino, mientras sus hombres vigilaban el lugar y algunos miraban un partido. Una mesa con comida estaba puesta. No pudiendo resistirse Chip ataco con todo, pero los demás eran más cautos.

"Siéntense como en casa, no soy alguien sin modales".-decía cortésmente.

"No caeremos en tus trucos"-dijo Nick.

"Si fuera el caso de un truco, su amigo ya estaría muerto, empiezo a entender porque nosotros los escuderos somos mejores que ustedes en algunas cosas".-dijo tranquilo.

"¿De qué hablas?".-pregunto Xander, para alguien como el no podía dejar de sentirse admirado con el respeto que sabía imponer el señor oscuro.

"Ustedes entrenan para pelear con monstruos, la mayoría son adolescentes con traje, mandaderos disfrazados. A nosotros nos entrenan física y mentalmente para ser guardianes del universo. Temas que van desde idiomas, políticas, culturas, costumbres, artes de guerra, diplomacia y diversos temas más".-decía mientras comía un poco de tarta de verduras caliente.-"Por cierto si bien no me gustan las verduras, eso no significa que no me gusten las tartas de verdura caliente, está muy rica"

Chip salto alegre.

"¿Entonces son como los Jedi?".-pregunto.

"Algo así, la diferencia está en que nosotros si podemos casarnos y tener emociones. Ese fue uno de los mayores problemas de los Jedi en mi universo, tontos apegados en su mundo aislado, eso causo que varias veces fueran destruidos. Por eso somos un poco mejores que los Jedi".-respondió tomando un poco de vino.-"Si no van a comer por lo menos siéntense"

Vida salto con ira.

"Eres el enemigo, ¿no se supone que deberíamos matarte?".-exclamo.

"Mucho que aprender te falta jovencita y también a los supuestos villanos o conquistadores, incluso los enemigos se hablan con respeto y dialogan entre ellos. Si piensan solo en buenos y malos, viven una fantasía".-exclamo seriamente.-"Además creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, yo ansió las reliquias, ustedes también, necesito ayuda temporal. Luego de eso cada uno sigue por separado"

Xander hablo.

"Pero si quieres hacer lo que propones, requerimos ingenieros, geólogos… Junk Hurk los conoce".-dijo tranquilo.

"Audrey Rocio Ramirez, sabes más de motores de lo que pueden imaginar, Gaetan Moliere, este hombre adora su tierra, Vincenzo Santorini lo saque de una prisión rusa, Jeremias Dufaux experto en mitología de la secundaria de Madrid España…"

Daggeron se intrigo con ese último nombre, pero guardo silencio.

"Ya se los dejare que tomen su decisión"

Dark Star salio y todos miraba a Junk. Sin saber que una cámara bien oculta los observaba.

"¿Qué hacemos?".-pregunto Madison.

"Aunque no me guste, Dark Star tiene razón debemos trabajar juntos por ahora, luego veremos que hacemos, de paso podemos espaciarlos a todos ellos"

Dark Star entro y con un hombre.

"Les presento a Jeremías Dufaux el será el guía del grupo"

Jeremías miraba y bloqueaba sus pensamientos, Noeth Prime le pidió ser espía suyo y esto le venía al pelo.

Jeremías y Junk se tomaron la mano.

"Un placer"

"Igualmente"

"Bueno ahora que todos somos amigos, por favor comamos un poco"

Ante esto, Vida, Madison y Xander se sumaron a Chip. Mientras que Junk, Nick y Daggeron permanecían quietos.

¿Podrán llevarse bien? ¿lograra Jeremias completar la misión que le encomendó el dios?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

El Comienzo de una Aventura Espacial.

Nota: para quienes habrán leído en mi fic DBZ y DC, sabrán que Icen-Jinn es un término que uso para la raza de Freezer. No se preocupen Frozther está en su primera forma y no es tan fuerte como Freezer. Esto es digamos una aventura para los demás personajes. Se preguntaran porque Frozther apareció así, bueno a diferencia de Freezer le gusta involucrarse ms en las conquistas y planes.

Damián estaba en Sharack el planeta de valorinaos y miles de especies de refugiados, el hogar también de los Escuderos Universales, los policías de la vía láctea y otros sectores galácticos, el segundo mejor guerrero de la Orden miraba mientras que los rangers samurái estaban ayudando en la reconstrucción de la base tras el ataque de Dark Star.

Jerry el bibliotecario apareció agitado y con noticias.

"Señor Drue 2, una noticia acaba de llegar, un ataque se está produciendo en más en las colonias de Boyran"

"Muy bien manda unos escuderos y asunto resuelto"

"No lo entiende señor, se trata de un Icen-Jinn"

Damián entiendo la preocupación del analista y se aproximó a la armería y saco un rifle, no muy diferente a uno terrestre salvo que era más tecnológico y tenía un cañón más grande.

Jayden miro y decidió hablar.

"Espera, iremos contigo"

"Olvidenlo, este no es uno de sus tontos monstruos, este tipo es duro"

Emily pregunto.

"¿Qué es un Icen-Jinn?"

Damián la miro y suspiro.

"Son una raza extremadamente poderosa, hace 1000 años intentaron dominar toda la galaxia, eso llevo a una guerra entre los Escuderos Universales y los Icen-Jinn, ellos tenían la ventaja de cambiar de formas y variedad de poderes, nosotros la ventaja en armas, pronto necesitamos ayuda de otros grupos, muchos de los cuales murieron y varios planetas fueron destruidos. Pero finalmente acabamos con ellos, con su imperio. Por lo general envían otros seres de mundos que conquistan o se alían con ellos a erradicar la población entera de un planeta. Resistían nuestras espadas de luz también"

Kevin escuchaba y no podía creer que existiera una raza tan cruel, simplemente invadían planetas y mataban personas.

"¿Pero porque hacían algo tan horrible?"

"El imperio Icen-Jinn se caracterizaba por conquistar planetas para luego venderlos a otras especies, ellos querían el planeta pero no a la población, no son como los Magizis, ellos tienen honor y su imperio es más como el imperio romano terrestre, no destruyen las civilizaciones sino que las incorporan y unen a su imperio, los líderes siguen siendo lideres pero subordinados por el emperador Magizi. Los Magizis son pese a todo guerreros justos, no tacan mujeres embarazadas, niños, viejos o animales, solo guerreros, ellos creen en la justicia muy a su manera.

Los Icen-Jinn no tienen piedad por nada, para ellos es un juego destruir civilizaciones y son muy paranoicos, para ellos matar razas es un deporte"

Mía hablo.

"Vamos contigo"

"Como quieran"

Boyran.

Todo el planeta era ruinas y ciudades devastadas, mientras miles de seres humanoides atacaban volando y con armas de energía, cian varios rascacielos. Miles de personas huían.

La Oficial de policía, Vivian estaba tacando con rifles a miles de soldados. Mientras sus compañeros daban con todo, pero la ventaja área de los conquistadores era inteligente. Habían mandado un informe a los Escuderos Universales.

Eddie su compañero miraba y disparaba, pero las armas no hacían daño a los piratas.

Todo pasaba hasta que una explosión ocurrió y envió a volar miles de vehículos a toda la policía del planeta.

"Este planeta me pertenece ahora a mí, Frozther el Gran Conquistador del Universo…¿así que mandaron un mensaje y esos policías vendrán. Bien, podre tener éxito en donde mis antepasados perdieron, ahora que están Guerra con Dark Star es más fácil para mí atacarlos uno por uno…"

Uno de sus soldados pregunto y apuntaba a los policías.

"Señor los mato"

"No, necesitamos rehenes, eso nos dará una ventaja táctica sobre los escuderos"

¿Podrán Damián y los rangers samurái derrotar al conquistador y liberar ese planeta?

Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

Un Capitán Muy Poderoso.

Nota: como esperaban, la crueldad de Freezer era legendaria en el universo DBZ y supo inspirar el miedo, aunque Frozther no es tan poderoso como Freezer, si comparte su crueldad y a diferencia de Freezer no subestima a los escuderos, teniendo en cuenta que los escuderos los vencieron antes a su raza sabe que son dignos oponentes. Esto es digamos una pequeña aventura para los demás personajes. Espero les guste. Tengan en cuenta que los escuderos son en gran parte extraterrestre, por lo que deben tener tecnología un poco más avanzada, es razonable suponer que sus trajes espaciales tengan digamos modos de combate.

La Nave de Damián Drue 2 estaba en el espacio del planeta.

Frozther estaba en pantalla.

"Atención, Icen-Jinn estas violando el nivel neutral de este mundo, vete ahora y no habar problemas"

"No, yo soy el gobernante supremo y conquistador más grande del universo, ustedes deberían estar arrodillados ante mi ahora, deberían inclinarse ahora cuando soy misericordioso"

La pantalla mostraba un ser con cuernos, tenía una especie de cristal purpura y en una silla voladora.

"Debo interpretar todo eso como un ataque hostil"

"No podrías estar más en lo correcto"

La pantalla se apagó y los rangers miraron.

"Computadora, informe de Frozther"

"**Frozther, Icen-Jinn, pirata espacial, ha conquistado 7 mundos y destruido 10, es muy peligro y poderoso, también asesino a no más de 10 escuderos, se recomienda precaución y refuerzos"**

"Gracias Computadora"

"Bien, vamos a darle"

Damián miro a Jayden.

"Si bien soy fan de los golpes, Frozther tiene rehenes y al planeta como su ventaja, necesito que vayan al planeta y rescaten a los policías Vivian y Eddie de la ciudad atacada, yo me ocupare del Icen- Jinn"

"Pero es muy fuerte según tú, alguna idea de cómo combatirlo"

"A pesar de nuestra guerra fue hace siglos, de vez en cuando tratamos con los de su especie, son duros, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Dark Star siendo escudero una vez sugirió destruir el planeta entero y aniquilar a los Icen- Jinn antes de que volvieran a ganar poder"

Damián se colocó una armadura azul y blanca, con un cañón en la mano derecha y un hacha con energía en las puntas. Se puso un casco.

"Pueden parecer normales pero tienen el poder de volar edificios"

Frozther miraba que el combate había sido aceptado, por lo que bajo al planeta.

Mientras los samurái rangers corrían lentamente ocultándose en las ruinas, para evadir los escáneres de los mercenarios espaciales, buscando por la capital Boyraniana destruida, todo eran ruinas, miles de cadáveres esparcidos, las casas incendiadas, los edificios con ventanas rotas, muy consumidas por el fuego algunas propiedades, incluso cráneos tirados, algunos postes de luz según parecían doblados y humo y cenizas por todas partes.

Para los rangers del espacio y escuderos, pensaban los samurái esto seguramente sería algo común, pero nunca se habían enfrentado a alguien tan despiadado como este pirata y conquistador.

Siguieron avanzando y pensaron viendo todo, que pasaría si un ser tan cruel y listo apareciera en su universo.

"Vaya parece ser que el circo llego al planeta, ustedes son los que se registraron en el radar"

Un ser azul, con armadura y ojos rojos aparecio, tenía pantalones negros, botas blancas.

"Ronovath, soy el Capitán Ronovath al servicio del gran Frozther, ustedes son los famosos power rangers que hace poco se rumoreo que Kered les pateo el trasero. No ha habido un power rangers aquí, en muchos siglos, les romperé el cuello rápido para que no sufran"

"Eso lo veremos"

Los rangers se lanzaron contra el capitán, pero este sonreía y estaba quieto, un brillo apareció en su rastreador verde y esquivo las espadas del ranger azul y rojo, mientras les disparo un rayo en donde estaban parados mientras el volaba.

"Poder samurái"

Las rangers amarillo y rosa tacaron pero el capitán simplemente las evito y extendió su mano un aura de energía envió lejos a los mujeres cayendo arriba de sus compañeros caídos.

"Que fácil y que patético. Oí que eran rudos"

Al irse el humo no estaban.

Un soldado exclamo.

"Bien hecho señor, los desintegro"

"Son unos estúpidos, escaparon a toda velocidad justo en el momento del impacto, no deben haber ido muy lejos, sepárense y busquenlos"

Mientras en el espacio.

Cerca de la nave de Frozther que orbitaba cerca de la atmósfera del planeta, había humo saliendo del puesto de control.

"Como eludiste mis tropas"

"Por favor tus tropas podrían detener a un niño tonto, tu y yo sabemos que no dan para más"

Le apuntaba con su rifle.

"En nombre de Los escuderos, quedas bajo arresto Icen-Jinn"

"Yo soy quien decide quien vive y quien se muere y quien es encarcelado, gusano"

Guiño un ojo y el cristal de la ventana se rompió siendo ambos arrojados al espacio exterior.

"Modo de vuelo y combate espacial activado"

Frozther y Damián se miraban el ultimo, volaba con ayuda de un impulsor en la espalda, Frozther atacaba pero le traje venía con una velocidad súper sónica y pudo esquivar varios disparos de energía. Genero un escudo rojo con un botón de su muñeca izquierda conteniendo los ataques y disparo varios tiros que Frozther esquivo con facilidad.

"Con esto no me vencerás, prepárate a sufrir le poder del señor del universo"

¿Podrán nuestros héroes salir de esta? ¿y qué tan fuerte será el capitán?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo…


	9. Chapter 9

Un Poco de Ayuda Adicional.

Nota: no crean que me olvide los rangers místicos, Junk o Dark Star, que van a ir a ayudar brevemente a nuestros héroes, pero es una aventura digamos para despegar la mente de los hechos reciente. Jeremias Dufaux es propiedad de Nanashi The Knight of the Sky. Cuando Frozther se refería a rehenes, en el sentido que tiene al planeta bajo su poder y podría destruirlo golpeando el núcleo del planeta cuando creyera conveniente.

En la Antártida y en un submarino una pantalla holográfica mostraba bien la Atlántida.

"Los atlantes según la información de nuestro equipo conocen muchas cosas antiguas y podrían ayudarnos localizar estos objetos legendarios"

Junk Hurk y Jeremías hablaban con Sweet con afroamericano de Kansas y doctor en medicina, cuando Junk Hurk recibió un mensaje por un reloj.

"Entonces combinas los estilos de medicina africanos con los americanos, interesante"

"Si, nadie maneja los dedos como yo, es irónico verdad fuimos intentando ganar dinero y volvimos con dinero de todas maneras"

"Entendido, voy para allá, disculpa viejo maestro se trata de un Icen- Jinn"

Dark Star miro y asintió.

"Señor Dufaux está a cargo, yo volveré en unos segundos"

En Boyran.

Espacio Exterior, Frozther y Damian seguían luchando a base de tiros y evasión, ahora Damián se ocultaba detrás de la nave enemiga mientras Frozther le buscaba.

"Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir escudero y te aplastare"

Damián agradecía que a pesar de que los Icen-Jinn eran fuertes, eran demasiado confiados y orgullosos, confiando más en sus poderes que en otras cosas, pero este Icen-Jinn estaba determinado y era astuto. Su mejor oportunidad era distraerlo y hacer estallar la nave junto con su dueño, la explosión le enviaría muy lejos en el espacio. Tampoco era el primer loco con poderes en el espacio que había enfrentado.

En el planeta, en la ciudad destruida.

Jayden, Emily, Mia y Kevin se ocultaban, en una tienda rota y oscura.

"No importa donde estén, búsquenlos y tráiganlos con vida, podrían darnos una recompensa por sus cabezas no todos los días podemos estrangular un power ranger"

"Tenemos que salir"

"Estas loco Jayden, ese capitán hace honora su nombre es un líder serio y fuerte, ni bien salgamos seguro nos fusilan"

En eso una puerta se abrió y una figura encapuchada se mostró a lo que los rangers asintieron.

La siguieron cuando unos tres soldados con armadura y rastreadores aparecieron.

"Alto en nombre del gran Frozther entréguense sin violencia y nadie resultara herido"

La figura encapuchada solo asintió extendió las manos cuando sacó una pistola de la manga, lo siguiente que vieron los rangers fue a los tres piratas espaciales muertos y con agujeros en algunas partes.

Kevin y Jayden exclamron.

"Una chica, nos salvó una chica"

La mujer, se mostró tenía la piel algo azul y el cabello naranja.

"Algún problema con eso"

Mía dijo.

"No para nada, es bueno ver otra chica ruda"

"Bien síganme, iremos fuera de la ciudad, en el campo en donde mi abuela puede ayudarnos"

Mientras en el espacio.

Frozther miraba por todas partes cuando estaba cerca de donde estaba Damián pero este no estaba.

"Que estoy seguro de que estaba aquí"

"Quieto Frozther, estas arrestado"

Damián apareció por detrás con un arma en la mano listo para disparar.

Pero Frozther se movió muy rápidamente y le sujeto la mano en la que sostenía el arma.

"Prepárate a morir escudero"

"Crees que será tan fácil imbécil"

Toco un botón aumentando su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia física.

Damián y Frozther forcejeaban por el arma mientras se movían como si fueran pelotas en el agua, ósea muy lentamente haciendo forcejeo.

"Te voy a romper la cabeza escudero"

"Eso lo veremos lagartija"

En el planeta.

Campo, lugar rural.

Curioso parecía que no había nada malo ni desastres, ahora estaban en la casa de la abuela de la policía Vivian.

Habían notado que los aldeanos habían salido huyendo de ellos. Kevin dijo viendo todo.

"No los podemos culpar están bajo sitio y a un no sabemos si Damián ha vencido a Frozther, somos desconocidos"

Emily se extrañó y dijo.

"Pero somos power rangers, que raro en nuestro universo, siempre aparecemos la gente se alegra"

"Si, pero este es otro universo con otras reglas"

Estaban en al casa donde había muchos refugiados y hasta soldados con heridas.

Vivian noto su inquietud y relato.

"Entiendo su punto de vista, a nosotros tampoco entendemos lo que pasa, hace poco cayeron esos monstruos y exigieron que nos rindiéramos ante el gran Frozther, nuestros militares decidieron actuar y ya saben que sucedió luego… ¿Así que ya vinieron esos escuderos"

"Si, ya están luchando con ese tal Frozther en el espacio, si sacamos a todos del planeta podremos luchar sin problemas"

Emily estaba mirando algo y vio como en el cielo, algo se veía.

"Oigan que es eso"

Vivian miro y saco unos binoculares.

"Salgan de la casa ahora"

Kevin pregunto.

"¿Por qué?"

"Solo háganlo".

Todos así lo hicieron y esquivaron los disparos que destruyeron las casas y la que donde hace pocos minutos estaban nuestros héroes.

Eddie miro a Jayden. Apuntandole con su rifle.

"Que grandes héroes que son rangers, los siguieron hasta este lugar, ahora miles pueden morir Vivian, estos payasos creen que es un juego, esto es la vida y muerte"

Ronovath cayó sonriendo.

"Justamente, sus vidas pueden ser perdonadas si se entregan ante mi señor y nos dan a esos payasos de los rangers"

¿Qué harán los Boyranianos? ¿Y cómo hará Damián para detener a Frozther?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo…


	10. Chapter 10

El Icen-Jinn Es Derrotado.

El Capitán Bajo Custodia.

Nota: Freezer fue capaz de sobrevivir a la explosión de un planeta, cortado y herido, antes de eso logro resistir una Genkidama Gigantesca, un logro que ni Majin Boo ni Omega Shenron lograron hasta la fecha. Aunque, Frozther no es tan fuerte, su resistencia es algo similar, así que la explosión para el debió haber sido lo equivalente a un golpe físico, lo que causo la explosión fue enviar lejos a Frozther en el espacio. Jeremías Dufaux es propiedad de Nanashi The Knigth of the Sky.

En el espacio.

Frozther tenía sujetado a Damián del cuello, quien estaba maltratado y Frozther sin ningún rasguño.

"Haber, bravucón, muéstrame tu valor, vamos, donde están tus insultos…"

Damián solo sonrió y saco un dispositivo.

"¿Qué es eso, tu testamento?"

"No lagartija, imbécil, despídete de tu nave…"

"¿Qué?"

"Muy bien, Frozther la fiesta termino, suelta a mi amigo

Un hombre con traje espacial apareció, portando un arma y casco espacial.

"Tu vuelo se cancela, es tu ultima oportunidad, entrégate sin violencia"

"Nunca me rendiré, gusano insolente, prepárate a sufrir el peor dolor del infierno, todos se arrodillaran en pedazos ante mi"

"Lo siento, pero yo nunca me arrodillo ante nadie"

Frozther, lanzo un rayo que el hombre esquivo y aprovecho y logro sujetarlo.

"Ustedes, escuderos con sus juguetitos de alta tecnología, son incapaces de producir energía con sus propias manos. Nosotros, somos la raza más poderosa de todo el universo…"

"Por desgracia, no muy inteligentes"

Frozther recibió un disparo que le envió dentro de la nave, donde adentro había un dispositivo que estaba haciendo un conteo.

Ambos hombres salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la nave escudero escapando a toda velocidad mientras la nave enemiga estallo en una gran explosión, eso combinado con la auto destrucción de la nave genero un gran destello de luz.

En el planeta.

Varios aldeanos yacían muertos y algunos soldados luchaban con los soldados de Ronovath.

Mientras que el Capitán petaba al ranger rojo contra un edificio. Ahora iba a golpear a Vivian la policía.

Kevin iba a atacar, pero el capitán de una patada le derribo.

"Si, solo dependen de sus espadas para pelear, es claro que en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo son unos inútiles"

Mía le ataco pero Ronovath paro la espada y la arrojo sin esfuerzo contra Emily.

"Además su estilo mano a mano, se basa en luchar contra múltiples oponentes, por lo que un solo oponente en un combate uno a uno es capaz de encontrar puntos débiles en ustedes. Son una decepción, desperdicio de guerreros, había oído que eran dignos oponentes. Pero veo, que su fama es muy sobrevalorada. Su mentor debió haberles enseñado más de tácticas y pelea mano a mano más que espadas, ya que como se defiende si fueran desarmados"

"Saben, no hay mucha diferencia entre la fuerza de Kered y la mía, no es de extrañar porque fueron vencidos…"

De pronto recibió un disparo en la mano y miro para ver un hombre apuntándole con un arma.

"No sabes que es malo golpear mujeres, Ronovath"

"Si, bueno escudero, soy un pirata espacial, eso para mí no significa mucho"

"Lastima, todo ese potencial e tácticas militares al servicio de un niño malcriado como Frozther"

"El paga muy bien y seguramente me pagara más si le llevo tu cabeza, imagínate uno de los escuderos más grandes de la galaxia vencido"

"Solo en tus sueños"

Disparo, pero Ronovath esquivo los disparos aprovechando su ventaja de altura le fue fácil eludir cada disparo y contraatacar. Hasta que pateo a Hurk y le puso el pie encima.

"Ahí es donde debes estar Hurk, bajo mis pies"

De pronto recibió un rayo y Junk Hurk miro a Jeremías Dufuax, quien le ayudo a levantarse. Lo siguiente que hizo, fue apresar a Ronovath en un campo de fuerza de magia.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Podría haberlo manejado profesor"

Jayden se aproximó junto con los demás.

"Siempre pudieron haberlos vencido y acabado, dejaron que nosotros hiciéramos el trabajo ¿Por qué?"

Jeremías respondio.

"Aprendizaje, a diferencia de los demás power rangers, ustedes depende mucho de sus armas para pelear, ahora saben gracias a esto que áreas mejorar y como superarse, no hay estar mal por una derrota eso a veces fortalece más a un guerrero que una victoria"

"Pero pudimos haber dejado en ese caso que Ronovath hiciera su trabajo"

Junk le miro a Emily muy seriamente.

"Somos los Escuderos Universales señorita, y no podemos dejar que un extraterrestre criminal decida que él es juez, jurado y ejecutor de toda una raza inocente"

Junk encaro a Ronovath que logró escapar usan do mucha energía por debajo del suelo del campo.

"Muy listo, vienes con nosotros, estas bajo arresto Ronovath"

"No"

"No te lo preguntamos, dije que vienes con nosotros"

Varios soldados Boyranianos y escuderos aparecieron.

"Persíganlo"

Ronovath escapaba y Kevin exclamo mirando a Junk. Viendo todos como el pirata espacial huía en su nave

"Lo dejaste huir, ¿Qué clase de policía eres tú?"

Una explosión se escuchó y vieron como la nave caía.

"Novatos, instale un explosivo en su nave. Profesor"

Jeremías miraba al escudero.

"Desobedeció una orden con tal de ayudarme y probablemente salvo mi vida, no lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda"

Extendió su mano en señal de saludo que Jeremías acepto con gusto.

"Bien hecho, eso es lo que haría un verdadero guardián. Podría ser un buen escudero, por fin alguien que como yo desobedece las reglas con tal de hacer lo correcto"

"El gusto es mío"

En el espacio.

Damián se sorprendió al ver que era Dark Star.

"Te salve porque Frozther, interfería con mis planes, no espero que me lo agradezcas"

"Ni pensaba dártelas, pero ¿crees que volverá Frozther fue un oponente muy duro?"

"No será ningún problema para nadie a menos que lo descongelen en el espacio, ahora quizás podamos seguir con la búsqueda de los objetos legendarios"

Muy lejos del planeta, cerca del planeta Júpiter o en una de sus lunas.

Había un cráter gigantesco y un ser que salía, frotándose un poco la mandíbula.

"Ese golpe me dolió mucho, ya me las pagaran escuderos, algún día mi raza será la que gobierne este universo y les hare pagar este atrevimiento"

¿Podrán conseguir las reliquias legendarias? ¿Sera esta la última vez que veremos a Frozther?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…


	11. Chapter 11

La Terrible Fuerza de Dark Star.

Nota: se preguntaran porque a un no pongo a los zords. Bueno, digamos que los estoy reservando para algo muy especial, para un enemigo muy pero muy poderoso que estoy preparando. Bueno, en esta ocasión voy a decir lo siguiente, Tommy Oliver es un gran guerrero, pero tiene un problema que yo he observado: es muy compasivo como para rebajarse a un estilo agresivo y letal pero tremendamente eficaz como el que maneja Dark Star. Tommy pelea en parte para ganar, mientras que Dark Star pelea para sobrevivir y acabar con el enemigo sin fallos, a él no le va a interesar terminar la pelea por ser derribado o recibir unos simples golpes. Lo que quiero decir es que Tommy es muy noble en los combates mientras Dark Star es muy cruel, no va a dudar en romperle alguna parte del cuerpo con tal de vencer. Jeremias Dufaux es propiedad de Nanashi The Knigth of the Sky.

En la base de los escuderos, todos miraban molestos a Dark Star quien estaba cruzado de brazos. Mientras que los samurái y Damián y Junk ayudaban a escoltar a Ronovath su celda.

Conner el ranger rojo dino trueno se le acerco.

"No creas que por esto te vamos a perdonar lo que has hecho"

"Oh, valiente viviendo de alguien que solo pelea con monstruos tontos y oculta detrás de su profesor, quien necesita de un montón de adolescentes imbéciles para pelear sus propias batallas igual que Zordon, la única diferencia es que Oliver si pelea como debe ser. Pero, comparado conmigo es nada, podría ganarle a tu maestro sin problemas"

Kira se acercó mirando al señor oscuro.

"No eres nadie para hablar del doctor Oliver de esa forma, él es más grande guerrero de todo el universo, el más grande guerrero de todos los power rangers"

"Power imbéciles querrás decir"

Ethan le encaro y pregunto.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Por favor, todas las batallas que han tenido han sido con el único propósito de vencer estúpidos enemigos que hacían planes ridículos, yo digo si vana amatarlos que lo hagan de una, vayan a donde está el supuesto líder y acábenlo sin piedad. Rita, Zedd, Mondo, Mesogog y varios idiotas más, cuanta destrucción causaron por haberles permitido vivir. Para mí la solución es fácil"

"Falso"

Dark Star miro a Tommy Oliver de arriba abajo, no parecía muy fuerte, parecía más un cerebrito por cómo se vestía, pero había estudiado cada batalla y con su vasta experiencia sabía que no debía subestimar algo por su apariencia.

"Somos los power rangers, nuestra misión es proteger el universo"

"Misión infantil"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Lo que oíste, yo servía este grupo de policías antes y créeme que es extremadamente difícil lograr lo que el muy ingenuo de tu maestro Zordon quería, típico de un niño viviendo en fantasías. En lugar de pelear, porque no dedicaron ese potencial, para combatir la hambruna, la contaminación, el cáncer, las guerras o lo olvide perdían el tiempo con monstruos imbéciles. Ustedes, son obsoletos. Ustedes y sus enemigos, viven peleando ya buscando de los humanos, destruyendo ciudades, son egoístas y se hacen llamar protectores del universo no me hagan reír. Escuchen a alguien que ha dado su vida por la justicia real. Si yo les hubiera dino rangers rangers entrenado, estarían suplicando por su vidas, el verdadero maestro es la experiencia no tontas reglas. Ustedes no han estado desesperados, les hubiera hecho trabajara golpes si es necesario. Así es como debe ser un verdadero guerrero, no un niño explorador jugando"

"Ya me cansaste, te daré tu merecido"

Conner le iba a golpear pero se encontró en el piso doliéndose el estómago por un `puñetazo directo al estómago y lo arrojo contra unas ventanas de una patada.

"Un consejo, si van a atacar a alguien háganlo y no se pongan a hablar"

Tommy ataco pero su puño fue detenido, aun así le dio otro golpe que Dark Star bloqueo y lo giro para atrás poniéndole en una posición de agarre muy duro se notaba el sudor en el doctor, pero impulsándose de una mesa se estrelló con Dark Star en una pared.

"Vamos si eres tan macho, vamos pelea"

"No tengo intenciones de pelear"

"Tus reglas no valen nada en una batalla Oliver, en una combate a muerte solo importa la vida, no mereces ser llamado guerrero"

Dark Star guiño el ojo y Oliver salto esquivando una explosión psíquica. Espero tranquilamente y contuvo varios golpes y patadas, observo que Oliver era hábil haciendo combate acrobáticos, pero inútil contra un oponente fuerte y que igualaba su velocidad y agilidad.

"Así que guerrero legendario no Dark Star"

Dark Star le agarró del brazo y se lo volvió a apretar bien fuerte dándole un golpe en el codo.

"Jubilado no es así Oliver"

Tommy le dio una patada alejándole, esperaba a lo que Dark Star se extrañó.

"Que estás haciendo estúpido"

"No ataco un adversario derribado"

"Idiota, en una batalla a muerte ya te lo dije, no importan las reglas solo tu vida".-lanzo una descarga que envió a Tommy contra la puerta del salón central.

Paro un golpe de Ethan y le retorció el brazo de un movimiento.

"Ahí, mi brazo"

"No te quejes como niña, pelea como hombre, ¿pataditas, golpecitos? Patético"

"Te daré tu merecido"

Dark Star estaba detrás pero salto esquivando el ataque de Trent Mercer el ranger blanco en su modo súper dino.

"Bueno, no es por ofender, pero tú me agradas. Tu intentaste hacer las cosas a tu manera quebrando miles de reglas rangers, me agrada"

"Ya verás"

Trent se corrió a toda velocidad pero Dark Star hizo un gesto con los dedos de su mano derecha y levito mentalmente a Trent.

"Que tonto atacar un oponente tan de frente ¿Qué clase de tonto se lanza sin un plan? Yo que tu no lo haría Kira"

Kira se sorprendió de que su enemiga supiera que estaba detrás de suyo sin siquiera verla. Y quedo levitando en el aire muy alto hasta llegar al techo del salón.

"Parece que olvidan que nosotros usamos nuestros poderes mentales, ustedes solo pelean en base a golpes físicas, lo cual es inútil contra mí, puede servir en estúpidos concursos o monstruos pero en este universo hacemos las cosas de otro modo"

Ahora miraba a Trent Mercer.

"Porque te esfuerzas, lo haces porque dañe su sistema de seguridad ranger o quizás porque alguien normal como yo sin tener monstruos y con inteligencia superior se pudo burlar de ustedes"

Trent miraba ahora dolorido y ataco con un golpe que Dark Star esquivo y le dio un puñetazo que le derribo.

"Olvidas que podemos usar nuestros poderes para aumentar nuestros atributos físicos. Parece que debo darles su merecido. Primero comenzare contigo"

De un movimiento Dark Star le dio un golpe a Trent rompiéndole el casco.

"Esta es mi última advertencia se rinden o tendré que darles una paliza a todos ustedes"

Salto por encima de Conner le dio un codazo en la espalda seguido de una patada.

"No merecen ser llamados guerreros, yo soy el verdadero guardian del universo"

Un rayo cubrió a Trent y Dark Star miro a Jeremías Dufaux.

"Es suficiente Dark Star, no es necesario ser tan violento, si haces eso renunciare y tendrás que buscar tu solo lo que deseas"

"Muy bien, pero solo les enseñe modales hacia los mayores"

Ahora miro a Tommy a los ojos poniéndole el pie encima.

"Vuelven a molestarte y los aniquilo, entendiste."

Junk Hurk, Damian y los samurái vinieron.

"¿Qué paso aquí?"

Dark star paso y activo una nave.

"Solo les daba un ligero entrenamiento de combate, fue un juego divertido"

Esto alarmo a los dino rangers ¿acaso la pelea de hace un momento es solo un juego?

¿Qué será de nuestros héroes y su nuevo autoproclamado líder?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

El Primer Objeto Encontrado.

Nota: Jeremías Dufaux es propiedad de Nanashi The Knigth of the Sky.

Jeremias Dufaux estaba mirando el lugar mientras Molier analizaba el hielo.

"Aquí es"

"Bien señores este podría ser un gran descubrimiento"

"Vinny has lo tuyo"

"Jaja, un poco de explosivos"

Una explosión se escuchó y muchos barcos antiguos se dejaron ver.

Miles de trabajadores estaban mirando y analizando mientras que Dark Star golpeaba al tribunal negro.

"Vas a decirme donde está la lanza del destino"

Los rangers místicos miraban y no podían dejar de sentir pena.

El tribunal cayó derribado y sangre salió de la túnica negra.

"Solo eres un matón Dark Star, te estas metiendo con fuerzas que no entiendes"

"Fuerzas destructivas, caóticas y que no puedo entender, para tu información estudie bien el tema de la lanza"

En ese entonces un soldado apareció con Jeremías Dufaux transportando una caja con una bandera nazi.

"Uno de los trabajadores casi pierde un brazo pero los explosivos de ese ruso son eficientes"

Dark Star abrió la caja llena de oro nazi.

"Oro"

Dark Star siguió buscando y encontró lago tapado por una manta.

"Tanta búsqueda por esa cosa, donde está la recompensa"

Dark Star le empujo la caja con oro.

"El oro es de su equipo señorita Ramirez, cumplo mis promesas, pueden llevarse también el buque y barcos nazis donde lo hallaron, cualquier museo del mundo pagara también mucho por esas reliquias"

"Bien podríamos quitarte esa arma, si es tan antigua como dices seguro valdrá más"

Dark Star miraba y sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un minuto logrando intimidara varios de los presentes.

"Señor Vincenzo Santorini, pueden intentarlo si quieren, pero mientras ustedes son los amos en sus áreas soy el amo de la estrategia y el combate, estoy próximo a convertirme en un dios"

El equipo de exploración miro al tribunal caído y dijeron.

"No gracias"

Jeremías Dufaux miraba el objeto envuelto y pregunto.

"Como sabemos que es la verdadera lanza del destino"

Dark Star movió la lanza y le corto al tribunal de negro, dejando caer sangre y una luz salía de donde corto en el pecho.

"Un arma normal nunca hubiera hecho esto, ahora ya saben rangers místicos sus dioses son tan mortales como nosotros, solo tienen súper poderes mágicos pero nada más. Con esta lanza podre dar un golpe a Eltar y a la raza de Zordon."

En una cámara de la Casa Blanca.

Noeth Prime caminaba mientras paraba el tiempo con sus pasos. Buscaba el lugar donde estaba Octomus y finalmente llego a una cámara, donde había un monstruo con tentáculos en una cama de investigación y laboratorio. La cara la tenía llena de cicatrices.

"Ah, Octomus, ha pasado mucho tiempo"

"Lo mismo digo"

"La última vez tus colegas tribunales te enviaron al abismo, ahora un mortal con poderes habilidades especiales te humillo en batalla no es cierto"

"Solo tuvo suerte"

"En fin, te voy soltar, necesito que el orden se reestablezca en este universo, te enviare al abismo, al inframundo, pero en tu estado actual de esa manera evitamos que haya más desastres en este lugar"

"¿Por qué me liberas?"

"Porque Dios me lo ordeno"

"Y todo lo que diga Dios se cumple, bah, no es el único Dios que existe, nosotros los tribunales somos más poderosos que el Gran Dios que alaban tanto los mortales"

"Cree lo que quieras tribunal caído, pero sea como sea el ese Dios de quien tanto se burlan tu raza te está dando ayuda"

"Dile a Dios, que si tanto quiere mi ayuda, venga a pedírmelo en persona como hombre, cuantas personas fueron asesinadas solo por no creer en el en la antigüedad y ahora vienen a decir que es bondadoso"

"Eso no lo discuto, pero por ahora has lo que te digo o si no puedes seguir como conejillo de indias"

Octomus miro a la deidad y dijo.

"Muy bien seguiré el juego de tu Dios, por ahora"


	13. Chapter 13

Dos Tribunales Caidos.

Nota: por ahora estoy ocupado con exámenes, pero de a poco voy a dar capítulos, aunque más cortos. Espero que sepan comprender. Jeremias Dufaux es propiedad de Nanashi the Knhigth of the Sky.

Octomus y Noeth Prime aparecieron en la caverna subterránea.

"Hogar, dulce hogar"

"No sé qué le ves a este lugar Octomus, para mi deberías contratar a un decorador de interiores, porque este lugar apesta"

Octomus y Noeth miraron a Jeremías.

"Nos seguiste por un portal en el espacio inter dimensional cósmico. Increíble"

"Ah, el tribunal flojito, el que le arrebataron la niña linda princesita ¿Qué quieres?"

"Solo vengo a asegurarme, que no cometas ninguna tontería"

Ambos se miraron.

"Yo soy el Dios de todo lo existente"

Noeth Prime hizo un gesto.

"¿Dios? Yo conozco y usted señor no es Dios. Solo eres un tribunal caído con drogas mágicas y estimulantes, muy por debajo de mi poder. Porque yo aprendo conforme avanza el universo y los tiempos, no me quedo estancado en lo que fue"

Octomus miro a Noeth quien le miraba tranquilo.

"¿Dónde está ese tal Dios? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?"

"Bueno, Dufaux, tranquiliza a tu amigo con delirios, puedo asegurarte que Dios podría vencerte fácilmente y convertirte en humano con poderes, lo que más odia. Los dejare solo. Oh y Octomus, si me sigues provocando, vas a encontrarte con consecuencias más grandes, en un lugar que hace ver tu estúpida casa como un salón de juegos, don ya no se contaran décadas sino la eternidad. No se preocupen por Zordon, ya lo envié a un justo castigo"

Jeremias y Octomus se miraron.

"Bueno hablemos"

En Sharack, universo escudero.

Zordon el hombre eltariano traido por Noeth Prime hablaba ante el consejo de escuderos y valorianos. Con un cristal.

El concejal Fawkes miraba y hablo.

"Ese Hurk es un salvaje, hace y realiza las cosas en contra del protocolo, trajo a este animal de ese universo de enfermos. ¿Por qué el cristal de una espada laser eligió a un ser de un universo tan egoísta?"

"Nuestro universo no es egoísta, yo no pedí ser nombrado escudero, sino quiere que sea escudero puede conservar el cristal, peleamos por el bien, por la ciencia…"

"Por lo que se han causado miles de destrucción a propiedades y a las leyes naturales, no sabemos mucho de ti eltariano. Tu único deseo ha sido imponer tu voluntad, este consejo no tiene dudas de declararte culpable por tus crímenes"

Una luz estallo y Noeth Prime apareció.

"Discúlpeme concejal, pero tanto como quisiera enviarlo a prisión este eltariano lo necesito para algo especial"

Mientras afuera.

"Oye Hurk para entretener a la gente porque no luchamos un rato"

Tommy se lanzó con golpes y patadas que eran precisos pero Junk se defendía con una habilidad idéntica y coloco a Tommy en una pose de agarre.

"Lucha en serio"

Volvieron a atacarse dándose golpes y patadas, era intenso como ambos median sus fuerzas y el sudor corría.

Tommy y Junk practicaban combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Junk cayó derribado.

"Es bueno, creo que fue un error no usar mis armas"

Junk le regreso una patada.

"Cuanto durara el juicio. Zordon no se lo merece"

"Bueno, cometió crímenes y eso no puede pasarse por alto ranger

Junk miraba buscando un punto débil, vio que Oliver todavía se dolía en el codo por la pelea con Dark Star. Agarro el codo y le conecto un golpe.

"Buen combate, fuiste listo al ver eso"

"Gracias, viviendo de usted es algo bueno, supongo"

De la puerta salió Noeth con su bastón caminando y Zordon.

"Gracias por poco no la cuento, gracias por salvarme"

"Haber sido torturado por Dark Star es bastante castigo"

"Bueno, es agradable ver que el bien estaba de mi parte"

"Bien, Bien, tú y tus rangers son ofensas al equilibrio natural del universo. Te ayude porque era lo moralmente correcto, pero no has cambiado del mocoso malcriado que quería imponer su voluntad sobre los demás. Considera mi última ayuda, eres una decepción como líder y como deidad, tu egoísmo lo defiendes pero tú y tus rangers no son más que delincuentes que alteran y perturban junto con los idiotas de esos criminales de tu universo al universo. La próxima vez quiero que me devuelvas las monedas de Poder y los Sables de Quasar. Hice mal en enseñarte esos artículos, los usaste para fines egoístas. Se supone que la humanidad de ese universo, no iba a avanzar hasta dentro de 1000 años"

"¿Qué hiciste para parar a Dark Star?"

"Lo admito, no soy perfecto, cometo errores, pero estoy tratando de arreglarlos, para ti son buenos y malos ¿verdad Zordon? Eres un ignorante el bien y el mal son dos caras de una misma moneda. Si tan fácil fuera acabar con el mal, ya se hubiera logrado."

Tommy y Junk miraban, que tu maestro te reprochara era humillante.

¿De que hablaran los dos viejos tribunales? ¿Tendrá razón Noeth o Zordon?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…


	14. Chapter 14

El Señor Oscuro y el Señor del Infierno se reúnen. Un trato diabólico.

Nota: disculpen la tardanza, estuve con mucho trabajo y algo de descanso. Jeremias Dufaux es propiedad de Nanashi The Knigth of the Sky. Antes de que pregunten porque Dark Star no ha robado el bastón, bueno Noeth solo se lo revelo a Junk y los rangers. Jindrax y Toxica están de vuelta. Y también de un personaje de Supernatural, una de mis series favoritas. Crowley es un demonio que se dedica a hacer tratos, era el rey de las encrucijadas, luego de la derrota de Lucifer, se convirtió en el nuevo rey del infierno, es de la serie Supernatural, yo solo lo traje como personaje invitado. En muchos sentidos su personalidad es parecida al del Hades de Disney salvo que es más astuto y algo más despiadado. En el hecho de busca poder y usa a otros para lograr sus planes. Yo creo en dios, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusten otras mitologías, los dioses griegos son mis favoritos, especialmente Poseidon y Hades. Zeus no tanto. Me molesta como en Supernatural matan deidades tan fácilmente, eso lo veo como un insulto a otras creencias. Solo porque se basen en la Biblia, no es motivo para estar matando deidades de otros. Los Titanes dominaban Grecia antes de que Zeus y los Olimpicos los derrotaran, los encerraron en el Tártaro.

Dark Star estaba entrenando con unos nighloks muy tranquilo y ajeno a lo que pasaba en la casa blanca del universo ranger. También hablaba con Jeremías que había vuelto para vigilar a Dark Star por orden de Noeth Prime, por lo visto su reunión no queda bien con Octomus.

"Maestro Dark Star"

"¿Qué pasa Koragg?"

"Un Sujeto llamado Crowley quiere hablar con usted"

"Bien hazlo pasar"

Un hombre algo mayor, con cabello negro y traje de negocios negro apareció.

"¿Quién eres y que quieres? Siento un gran poder en ti, algo parecido al de ese inútil de Octomus"

"Oh, si Octomus es un cabeza dura verdad señor Drax Ur"

Los ojos de Dark Star se tornaron rojos por un momento.

"Sabes quién soy demonio. Solo por eso asumo que mi reputación ha llegado a tus oídos. Y sabrás que no me tomo una visita tonta a la ligera"

"En Absoluto gran general"

Dark Star se le quedo mirando y se acerca esperando intimidarlo.

"Eres valiente, te daré un punto por eso. Ya vencí a un dios oscuro, que puede hacer un demonio fantasma humano"

"Hiciste tu tarea, bien hecho Darky. Sé que buscas objetos antiguos y con poder, yo te ayudare con unos cuantos demonios de mi ejército y a cambio tú me ayudas a quitarme a los que se oponen a mi nuevo régimen en el infierno. Encabezados por una demonio de bajo nivel llamada Meg".

Crowley le conto al oscuro guerrero lo sucedido desde el Apocalipsis detenido, la muerte de dioses, su alianza con Castiel y los cazadores.

Dark Star se rio por primera vez y esto llamo la atención de Crowley.

"Ni siquiera eres capaz de imponer el orden en tu reino y te crees lo bastante valiente para usarme de matón personal, Dark Star no trabaja para nadie. Solo a la justicia real. Y tú eres solo un microbio. Ni siquiera eso, una basura que se arrastra a pedir ayuda. En aunque debo agradecerte por haber ayudado a esos inútiles de los Whinchesters a encerrar a ese ángel y su hermano en el abismo, me sacaste la competencia de encima. No entiendo como entidades tan poderosas como los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis se sometieron ante los caprichos de un niño malcriado. Cualquier ser con cerebro y tácticas podría haberlo vencido, esos estúpidos dioses de los que me hablas, según lo que describes se confiaron en sus poderes y pelearon solos, si hubieran luchado juntos hubieran ganado"

Crowley agarro a Dark Star y le miro.

"No hay nada simple en esos dos mortales humanos, te lo puedo asegurar"

"Puede que sea extraterrestre Crowley, pero si se de la historia humana, una de los mitos que me gustan son los griegos, si las creaciones de un Dios dieron tantos problemas ¿Por qué no pidieron ayuda a los Titanes Elementales? Tengo entendido que eran una amenaza que ni siquiera Zeus y los dioses griegos podían vencer. Cronos hubiera sido una buena elección"

"Ni soñando, los titanes como bien dices eran incontrolables, muy peligrosos son más poderosos que los demonios comunes, fantasmas, monstruos, humanos y ángeles comunes. Ademas su poder lo obtienen de los elementos naturales. Muy Bien, escúchame Dark Star tu sácame de encima a Meg y sus rebeldes y yo te ayudo con el libro, ya que es energía oscura que mejor que un demonio como yo para eso. Eso sí me perdonas la vida por unos minutos"

Los guardias de Dark Star y los demonios de Crowley se apuntaban con armas.

"Parece que estamos igualados, demonio. Muy bien, yo me ocupo de esa niña demonio y tu consigues el libro por mí. Tu recompensa será tu vida, si me fallas te enviare al Vortex del Purgatorio, donde estoy seguro que sus habitantes no estarán contentos de haber sido manipulados en tus planes"

"Y si tú me fallas mi Dark Star, cuando mueras iras al infierno y te prometo que te daré una paliza"

"Si conservo mi poderes seguro te vencería de todas maneras, no eres un luchador"

Ambos señores oscuros se dieron la vuelta y murmuraron: "Idiota" "Imbécil".

Al Irse el nuevo Koragg pregunto.

"Señor confía en ese demonio"

"No, y llega a pasarse de listo puedes matarlo si quieres, recuerda si lo atacas en la cabeza un demonio es débil, es posible encerrarlo. Qué bueno que tengo un gran intelecto, Señor Dufaux siga a Crowley también contacte a los rangers. No soy tan tonto como para confiar en un tipo que apenas conozco"

Jeremías miraba a pesar de lo que Dark star había hecho, no podía dejar de estar impresionado, no muchos le sostienen la mirada a un demonio y no salen corriendo. Claro, con sus poderes, ejercito, el armamento terrestre, ranger y escudero, experiencia e inteligencia no tenía por qué temerle a nadie.

"Lord Dark Shieldlohk ve y acaba con esa niña con poderes llamada Meg. Estúdiala bien, no mejor de hecho tráela ante mi, le obligare a que me sirva por la fuerza si es necesario"

¿Qué tramaran estos gobernantes oscuros? ¿Quién reirá al último Dark Star o Crowley?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	15. Chapter 15

Crowley enfrenta la ira de Dark Star.

Nota: la verdad no puede averiguar dónde estaba el libro, pero se me ocurrió usar el museo de new york, luego de ver Una Noche en el Museo. No, no cobrarann vida nuestros queridos amigos de la película. Jeremias Dufaux es propiedad de Nanashi the knigth of the sky.

Buena observación Katie, Horror Warrior, coronadomontes, etc. Es cierto, eso hace ver a Dios como un egoísta que no trata con respeto a sus compañeros dioses, por esa razón asumamos que realmente no es Dios, sino el llamémosle Dios de Supernatural. Es mucho mejor Morgan Freeman para ese papel, el sí reflejo a Dios como debe ser. Bueno, Dark Star es extraterrestre si bien acepta que Dios es un gobernante y deidad, para él no es nada más allá de lo que ha visto en el espacio. Ademas los angeles de Supernatural no pasan de ser una amenaza planetaria si los comparamos con las deidades de Marvel, DC, DBZ, Saint Seiya, entre otros. Necrolai era la reina de los vampiros, ahora en forma humana. Como no supimos de ella luego de fuerza mística, se me ocurre que quizás estaría en New York.

En un museo de New York.

Junk y Nick luchaban contra unos demonios, habiendo sido alertados para disgusto de Hurk por parte de Dark Star.

Mientras que Madison y Vida rodeaban a Crowley.

"Largo de aquí nenitas, vayan a jugar en una convención de comics o en el circo si no quieren morir"

"Poder del Agua"

Crowley detuvo el arma de Madison y su poder con su poder mental.

"¿Es todo? Dark Star los sobrevalora demasiado. Luego acabare con el"

Aunque no lo supiera Jeremías observaba todo oculto en un edificio.

"Señor Dark Star, Crowley está peleando con los rangers no quiere que me una a ellos"

"No, de todas maneras ya no tengo de que preocuparme, Lord Dark Shieldlohk capturo a esa niña demonio Meg, me ocupare de ella"

"Pero Crowley es un demonio ¿Cree que será tan fácil vencerlo?"

"Estoy preparado para vencerlo"

En la guarida secreta de Dark Star.

Meg miraba a Dark Star. Mientras el asesino nighlok magizi oscuro miraba todo tranquilo mientras apuntaba al demonio con su espada de luz amarilla.

"Así que tú eres la demonio fiel actual de ese mocoso mimado de Lucifer. Debe ser humillante ver como unos humanos lograron lo que los ángeles y dioses no pudieron, humillar a tu señor. Tanto que se las daba de fuerte. Que paso, soy el gran y poderoso hijo de Dios, arrodíllense o mueran y al fin y al cabo es vencido por lo que más odia: humanos. Que patético. Ustedes están en contra del Dios cristiano, curioso teniendo en cuenta que su señor amaba a ese Dios. Es realmente, patético y tonto"

La demonio mostro ojos negros.

"Mátame asqueroso escudero"

"¿Escudero? Hace mucho que deje esa organización. Igual que los ángeles, un montón de torpes que se guían por reglas de un gobierno corrupto. No me extraña porque los jinetes y el Dios cristiano no se molestan en ustedes, son un montón de perros obedientes que siguen las ordenes de un mediocre. Yo he traído el orden y logre que la civilización de este universo se hiciera más fuerte. ¿Qué ha hecho su señor, su dios? Despreciarlos, provocar que involucionaran bacterias, virus podridos que se arrastran"

"No es cierto, nuestro señor Lucifer, es el más grande de toda la creación"

"Y sin embargo, esta igualado por Miguel su hermano y superado por El Dios Cristiano y Los Cuatro Jinetes. No me hagas reír nenita. Te voy a ser desear nunca haberte convertido en demonio, humana con súper poderes nada más que eso. Si creías que tu amo era terrible, espera a ver lo que te hare. Si con Octomus pude recrear a Koragg en el hijo de Damián y la hermana de Hurk. Imagina lo que poder hacer contigo. Hasta nadie ha experimentado con un demonio fantasma humano"

En el museo.

Crowley miraba como Vida y Madison caían sin su transformación. Muy lastimadas y cansadas.

"Fue divertido, pero no tengo tiempo para juegos…"

Recibió un golpe de un achica en traje negro y cabello negro. Junk, Nick, Xander y Chip miraban mientras todavía luchaban con demonios.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Necrolai"

Crowley se levantó.

"Una vieja sirviente de ese tonto de Octomus, bah. No tengo tiempo para juegos"

Los rangers rápidamente acabaron con los secuaces del demonio.

Junk Hurk miraba y no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la belleza de la mujer.

"¿Eres la vampira de la que hablaban los ranger? Wow?"

Junk recibió un golpe de Vida.

"¿Qué?"

"No sea irrespetuoso señor"

"Soy mayor que ustedes y tengo mucha más experiencia, puedo opinar lo que quiera. Como si a tus amigos masculinos no se les hiciera agua en la boca, puedo leer sus mentes. Somos hombres muchachos no tenemos que esconder eso."

"Pero Madison y yo somos chicas"

Junk miro y se dio cuenta, de que nunca había trabajado tanto con chicas en batalla, estaba más acostumbrado a salvar mujeres en apuros y viendo que Necrolai les ayudo, no sabía si era algo molesto y atractivo para él. Así mismo, nunca tuvo estudiantes mujeres, a pesar de haber besado a una gran cantidad de mujeres en el espacio, no le llamaba la atención tener familia.

"¿Eres un extraterrestre?"

Junk Hurk miraba Necrolai.

"Digamos que no soy de este planeta"

"Nunca he conocido a un alien"

Xander golpeo el puño en su otra mano,.

"Maldita sea Crowley escapo"

"Tranquilo Xander, estoy seguro y conociendo a Dark Star. Que Crowley va a lamenter haber huido, evitamos que robara el libro"

En la guarida de Dark Star.

Crowley miraba al señor oscuro.

"Como ves, Dark Star volví sano y salvo y casi consigo el libro"

Dark Star sonrió ante lo que Crowley se extrañó.

"¿De qué te ríes? No ves que no consegui el libro"

"Idiota, solo necesitaba averiguar donde estaba. Ahora que sé que esta en la New York de este universo, en este país bajo el seudónimo de Max Drurk presidente de este país. Puedo fácilmente conseguirlo sin dificultades. Koragg elimina esta basura"

Crowley miraba y retrocedió había subestimado a Dark Star. Pero lo último que vio fue la oscuridad de su vista.

¿Qué habrá pasado?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	16. Chapter 16

El Demonio Torturado.

Nota: no creo que los demonios y ángeles de Supernatural sean tan fuertes como la serie los hace parecer, pero no me gusta que se crean superiores a los demás.

Crowley estaba en una mesa de operaciones de Dark Star mirando su cuerpo herido y con varios dispositivos que emitían luces y radiación eléctrica azul.

"Destruirte sería muy fácil, tu castigo será peor que la muerte Crowley, considerando lo que tú y tu amigo ángel Castiel hicieron contra el Dios Cristiano, lo veo como un castigo justo. Después de todo, ustedes imitaciones de gobernantes se deleitan de matar y torturar almas una tras otra. Ahora, sentirás lo que ellos sienten y solo veas la justicia real, te dejare hecho trizas. Mucha poder podemos sacar de tu anatomía fantasmal"

"Soy el Rey del Inframundo"

"Entonces, aguanta el dolor como tal, donde está tu devoción por tu gente, por tus creencias. Porque los humanos y demás seres deben inclinarse ante un niño asustado que se oculta. Tú no eres un líder, ni siquiera puedes solucionar tus desastres. Tú fuiste quien fastidio a Castiel para que te ayudara a encontrar el Purgatorio. Pero en lugar de intentar arreglar ese error, dejaste que la muerte y esos cazadores hicieran tu trabajo. Jajá, pero descuida te tengo compañía"

Una luz se prendió y un hombre estaba en una especie contenedor de cristal con hielo.

"Mira, Castiel, tarde mucho debo admitirlo, pero logre capturarlo"

"Imposible"

"Simplemente use un hechizo de convocación de ángeles, que muy amablemente el tribunal negro me mostro y enseño bien cómo usar algunas cosas de magia, aunque prefiero mis recursos científicos y tecnológicos. Magia, impredecible, poco confiable y muy incoherente"

Crowley intento un golpe de energía oscura mental pero Dark Star paro el ataque.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Te sorprenderías, cuanto se puede aprender leyendo libros y viviendo más que en una estúpida cárcel, en serio crees que solo porque tienes todo un reino ¿eres un experto en todo? Yo pase años en el Purgatorio un humano con poderes, me sorprendió ver como a diferencia de ustedes esos monstruos se apoyan el uno al otro en esa cárcel, mientras que ustedes se la pasan matándose y traicionándose. No son mejores que los humanos"

"No me compares con esas cucarachas"

"A pesar del hecho de que fuiste un hombre alguna vez. Uno muy rico por cierto. Solo te gusta el poder. Este multiverso merece una mejor clase de gobernantes. Dios y El Diablo, demonios, ángeles son cosas del pasado. Ahora dentro de poco, experimentaran el poder de un nuevo y más grandioso gobernante, uno que podrá establecer un orden igual y próspero para todos. Donde nadie tenga que morir, no habrá crímenes: será una utopía universal y nadie podrá parar ese sueño. Tu Crowley representas algo ya pasado de moda"

Castiel despertó y miro solo para encontrarse con dos ojos rojos brillantes.

"Drax Ur, Dark Star se suponía que estabas en el Purgatorio"

"Salí por buena conducta, a diferencia de ti. Que cometiste miles de crímenes sin tener castigo. Algo injusto ¿no te parece?"

"El Señor te detendrá, no hay manera de detener a un ángel"

"¿En serio? No pensabas lo mismo cuando ayudaste a vencer a Lucifer y Miguel, puedo ver tu miedo. Temes lo que tu deidad pueda hacerte, por eso huyes del Cielo. Por eso ayudas a esos cazadores"

Agarro un bastón largo y toco al ángel largando electricidad, que causo que se tambaleara.

"A ver ángel, ¿Qué tan fuerte eres en realidad? Dicen que son tan grandes como un rascacielos en sus formas reales. Bueno, pero incluso un edificio dura más que ustedes. Ustedes se enorgullecen de ser la primera raza en el universo, pero la verdad son los más atrasados de todos, mientras que los demás progresamos"

Crowley hablo.

"Bueno en ese tiene razón…"

Lo mismo va para ustedes, demonios. Ustedes, hacen lo mismo una y otra vez, muy predecible. Qué bueno que yo he avanzado más que cualquiera. Soy el ejecutor de la justicia. Soy el salvador del universo. Y quiero ser quien le devuelva la armonía al cosmos. "

Castiel hablo.

"Eres igual que Lucifer"

"No, Lucifer era un tonto mimado, confiado, subestimo a sus enemigos y por eso perdió, Castiel. ¿Que no entiendes?, Estoy llevando a la realidad el sueño de justicia y paz que tanto crees que puedes logar. Apóyame y te daré un puesto a mi lado. Le demostrare a los dioses del universo, cuál es su lugar"

Koragg miraba todo y pregunto.

"¿Es esto honorable? Es necesario, he visto lo que pueden hacer estos mortales y…"

"Koragg, eres valiente, fuerte, pero a veces creo que te gusta cuestionar mis órdenes. Espero que no intentes un ataque a traición"

¿Podrán Castiel y Crowley salir de esta?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…


	17. Chapter 17

El Extraterrestre y la Antigua Vampiro.

Nota: Lamento si hubo desconcierto en el anterior capítulo, lo admito quería demostrar que Crowley y Castiel recibieran un castigo por haber hecho una gran cantidad de crímenes. También un pequeño combate entre Dark Star y Junk Hurk se va a desarrollar dentro de poco y acepto sugerencias de cómo quieren que sea. Y gracias por señalarme mis errores, con eso puedo aprender mucho. El personaje Jeremías Dufaux es de Nanashi the knigth of the sky.

En Root Core.

Los demás rangers miraban a Necrolai y le hacían preguntas, mientras que Junk Hurk estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando serio como siempre. La historia de esta mujer como antigua enemiga le recordaba mucho a cuando él fue el aprendiz de Dark Star, eran muy parecidos. Recordaba, que antes idolatraba a Dark Star, lo veía como a un padre, un gran mentor. Pero como siempre las cosas siempre tienen su lado malo.

Daggeron noto esto y le pregunto.

"¿Te encuentras pensando amigo?"

"Claro, solo pienso en algunas cosas"

"Ya veo, oye no eres el único con malas relaciones con su maestro. Al principio, yo tampoco apreciaba a Leanbow viéndolo como un estricto y arrogante, que siempre hacia las cosas a su manera…"

Junk miraba y escuchaba, entendía porque Daggeron tenía esa relación de maestro-alumno. Daggeron era de esos apegados al libro al pie de la letra, tanto Dark Star como Troby pensaban distinto, Troby también era leal a las reglas pero no aceptaba las reglas del Consejo cuando veía injustas y sin razón de ser. Dark tar, era un caso perdido, odiaba a las reglas al pie de la letra y gran parte de esa rebeldía la traspaso a muchos de sus alumnos. Muchos de ellos también intentaron conquistar el universo, parecía ser que Dark Star tenía un plan para cada uno de ellos. Aun así y a pesar de ser un hombre de acción, respetaba a un guerrero pacifista como el maestro Troby, no era para menos posiblemente del maestro Troby saco la idea de no hacer caso a los demás escuderos.

El también heredo más la postura del maestro Troby, quien completo su entrenamiento y logro convertirlo en un formidable guerrero, quien diría que a pesar de que el combate no fuera su preferencia sería un gran luchador. Los antiguos escuderos, eran extremadamente poderosos e inteligentes, los modernos perdieron gran parte de sus poderes. Troby, en muchos sentidos pertenecía a la vieja estructura de los primeros guardianes de su universo.

Las armas que habían encontrado, eran tan poderosas que podrían acabar con un Icen-Jinn como Frozther sin ningún problema. De hecho, le motivo por el cual también estos atacaron a los escuderos, fue para intentar robar gran parte de su tecnología de combate, eso combinado con sus poderes podría haberlos convertido en una seria amenaza.

Todavía no entendía como los rangers, podían perdonar tan fácil a muchos de sus enemigos, realmente él había pasado por mucho. Había tenido que hacerse cargo de sus dos hermanos y de paso entrenar y estudiar para ser alguien en la vida. Su hermano, era un tonto que se la pasaba en su cuarto y estudiando leyendo libros, pero según le se aprendía mucho más de la experiencia. Al fin y al cabo, gran parte de lo que había en los libros fue hecho por personas que estudiaron y experimentaron con sus teorías. Por lo cual era necesario un intermedio entre experiencia y estudio.

Salió a tomar aire y ver a su nuevo amigo canino.

Junk salió y espero cuando su zord, le salto encima y empezó a lamerle en la cara.

"Recuerdo que cuando era niño, tenía un perro y solía lamerme mucho en la cara"

Junk miro a ver quién era y Noeth Prime estaba mirándolo.

"Junk, Junk, no les di las pistas que necesitaban ¿no les dije que era vital evitar que Dark Star encontrara las reliquias? Aun sin el bastón, con las otras dos reliquias podrá tener el poder suficiente para destruir como unos 10 planetas según mis cuentas. Ahora, resulta que capturo al Rey del Infierno y al ángel rebelde Castiel, tú y el serian buenos amigos por cierto. Aunque debo admitir dado lo que hicieron esos dos, merecen lo que les hacen. El orden, debe reestablecerse, de lo contrario pasaran muchas cosas malas"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Por qué crees que nosotros las deidades existimos? Solo por ser figuras decorativa de las religiones. No, es necesario que existan entidades que organicen y gestionen el poder cósmico. De lo contrario, el caos se desatara. Las personas, creen que nosotros podemos solucionar todo, pero lo cierto es que es un trabajo muy cansado y en el pasado hubo seres que solo se dedicaban a destruir la vida. Algunos como los Titanes, eran incontrolables, se les subió le poder a la cabeza y fue necesario detenerlos. Pero no los matamos. De hecho, los primeros demonios no eran seres malignos en su totalidad, existían para gobernar y hacer que se cumplieran las reglas en el infierno. Eso fue hasta que los estúpidos de los arcángeles empezaron a llenarlo de criminales fantasmas y monstruos muy malignos y poderosos. Ellos dicen que sirven a Dios, pero solo se preocupan por ellos mismos"

"Hablas como si hubieras estado en cada uno de esos hecho"

"Digamos que mi trabajo tiene beneficios aparte, de que serviría ser un gobernante sino estudio bien mi papel"

Los rangers miraban y notaban que Junk Hurk hablaba solo, según ellos.

Necrolai, notaba un aura extraño.

"Hay alguien aquí"

Madison pregunto.

"No veo a nadie"

"Cuando era sirviente de Octomus, aprendí que había seres tan fuertes que pueden estar presentes sin ser vistos y siento un poder gigantesco"

Junk y Noeth seguían hablando.

"¿Y dices que es mi culpa? No te vi haciendo mucho Noeth, aparte de dar información"

"Si interviniera sería muy fácil, los mortales deben solucionar sus problemas. Nosotros, solo somos guías"

"¿Guías de qué?

Pregunto Necrolai.

"¿Cómo lograste entrar mi campo de energía invisible?"

"¿Crees que solo me dedique a mandar monstruos, cuando estuve con Octomus?"

"Increíble, que un estúpido sin cerebro como Octomus sepa tanto de viajes cósmicos. Señorita Necrolai, usted y Hurk tienen un gran destino para el futuro según Dios. Por favor solucionen, lo que nosotros hicimos mal en el pasado. No se preocupen por esos tontos de Crowley y Castiel, me ocupare de salvarlos"

Noeth desapareció.

Necrolai, se quedó mirando a Junk Hurk.

"¿Y porque no vamos a charlar por ahí?"

Junk se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

"Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer."

Mientars que en la base de Dark Star.

Jeremías Dufaux miraba lo que hacía Dark Star mientras tecleaba.

"Castiel, es admirable en voluntad. Pero, Crowley es un cobarde, ni bien le toque un brazo, no dudo en darme información importante de lo que sus seguidores han hecho y averiguado. Parece ser que Junk Hurk, conoce la ubicación de la ultima reliquia"

"¿Quiere que mande a uno de nuestros soldados?"

"No, es un combate y debo respetar normas. Solo yo iré y te aseguro mi querido amigo mágico, que ganare"

Jeremías miraba, había fuego y un espíritu de lucha grande en los ojos de Dark Star. Tenía que advertirles a los rangers.

"Koragg, quieren aíslen a los rangers de Hurk. Que nadie interfiera, yo peleare a y lo venceré"

¿Podrá Dark Star lograr su cometido?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	18. Chapter 18

Dark Star Contra Junk Hurk

Nota: apuesto a que no creían que Jindrax y Toxica, serian quienes dijeran quien tiene la reliquia. Recuerden que debido a las traiciones de parte del amo org y los generales orgs, Jindrax y Toxica llegaron a odiar al amo org y se fueron a viajar por el mundo. Supongo que podrían ganar dinero de alguna forma ¿no creen?. El personaje Jeremías Dufaux es de Nanashi the knigth of the sky. Fuerza Salvaje es por mucho una de mis temporadas favoritas. Mi personaje favorito de esta temporada fue y siempre será: Zen Aku. Luego veré si lo meto, tengo muchas ganas, ya que también termino viajando por el mundo junto con Merrick.

Un gran ataque se daba en el bosque y en la ciudad, muy directo mientras que los rangers combatían y luchaban con gran dificultad.

El nuevo Koragg luchaba contra Nick el ranger rojo.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere Octomus?"

"Octomus, te equivocas amigo. Trabajo para Lord Dark Star"

Ambos forcejeaban hasta que Koragg le envió lejos con una patada.

Mientras Dark Star estaba en un parque solo y esperando. Jeremías le acompañaba.

"Creí que vendría por lo visto, estar con los rangers lo ha vuelto cobarde como ellos"

"Pues si eres tan valiente. Pelea conmigo y deja ir a los demás"

Dark Star miro como de un árbol, salió el ranger gris místico y miraba al temido señor oscuro.

"Al fin apareciste niño, pero ¿Por qué te vistes como un ranger?"

"Es algo que me cuesta acostumbrarme"

"Bah, no importa"

Disparo una descarga de energía que rápidamente su oponente esquivo y ataco de forma rápida, pero su antiguo maestro bloqueaba cada golpe… con una mano hasta que le atrapo un puño y empezó a retorcérselo.

"Nunca aprenderás, siempre lanzándote tan estúpidamente. Siempre siendo un héroe, te sugiero que dejes de lado ese buen corazón que tienes para combatirmo"

Junk intento otro golpe pero Dark Star lo arrojo sin esfuerzo contra una estatua.

"Te venceré fácilmente"

Activo su espada de luz roja y se preparó pero Junk esquivo el golpe activando sus dos espadas. La estatua cayo cortada en dos por el golpe de Dark Star.

"Valiente y hábil, no te salvara mi querido amigo"

Junk miraba como tenía un corte en su brazo derecho. Ni siquiera lo vio venir. Si no luchaba en serio moriría.

"Vamos, pequeño Hurk, ven y abraza a la muerte. Siempre es una buena aventura"

"Eso lo veremos"

Se lanzaron rápidamente dándose cortes bloqueados perfectamente por el otro.

"Muy compasivo"

Junk recibió un corte en el brazo izquierdo.

"Muy inseguro"

Recibió un corte en la pierna derecha.

"Unirte a los power rangers fue tu derrota"

Ahora recibió un corte potente y eficaz en el pecho largando chispas.

Dark Star coloco su espada en la cabeza de su antiguo amigo.

"Puedes ser duro por fuera Junk, pero el interior es donde cuenta y eres muy blando"

"¿Eso crees?"

Intento levantarse pero solo recibió un golpe cayendo derribado.

"Conozco tus técnicas no tienes nada nuevo pequeño Hurk"

"En realidad…"

Esquivo un golpe y agarro el sable rojo por el mango y le conecto un golpe que Dark Star recibió largando un poco de sangre.

Dark Star sonrió.

"Jajá, pequeño Hurk tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti"

"Tú no sabes nada de mi madre"

"Fue mi mejor amiga, la conocí mucho más que tú y tus hermanos. Siempre viendo lo bueno de la gente, siempre tan ingenua."

"Y tú la mataste, que gran amigo que eres"

"Eso es lo que hicieron creer. No, yo no la mate, no tenía razones para hacerlo, no era tampoco ninguna amenaza para mí. Y tú no eres como ella, hay oscuridad que tratas de ocultar"

Dark Star y Junk Hurk chocaron sus armas dando cortes rojos y azules.

"Habiendo tantas armas buenas ¿Por qué sigues usando esa vieja espada de entrenamiento?"

"Sabes lo que dicen, cuando te acostumbras tanto a algo no puedes dejar de usarlo"

"Esa es la actitud"

Mientras que Nick y el nuevo Koragg luchaban.

"¿Por qué tu amo ataca de manera tan directa?"

"La verdad, no lo sé, pero yo me comprometí a ayudar a mi amo y eso hare"

Lord Dark Shieldlohk luchaba con gran habilidad contra tres rangers, el amarillo, la rosa y la azul.

"Para unos no entrenados en el noble arte de la espada son bastante buenos"

Vida le respondió.

"Eres solo un nighlok"

"Uno entrenado en muchas formas de combate por el propio Dark Star y si sobreviven con él, sobrevivirás en todas partes"

Xander ataco por otro angulo pero quedaron agarrados y forcejeando.

"Dime no más para preguntar cuanto ganas con Dark Star"

"Pues hasta ahora tengo un buen empleo, una nave con tecnología de punta, habilidades capaces de abrumara muchos y armamemnto que valdrían millones de dólares"

"¿En serio? Hombre, tengo que trabajar con Dark Star"

Madison golpeo a Xander.

"Estas de acuerdo con el villano"

"Oye, también tengo que comer y trabajar"

Mientras la batalla entre Dark Star y Junk Hurk seguía, varios árboles y monumentos tenían cortes o estaban tirados.

Dark Star de una patada empujo a su oponente.

"Así es como soñaba ver nuestro duelo Hurk. Pero, tengo el presentimiento de no será nuestro último encuentro"

"Si es así, entonces por lo menos hare buena esta batalla"

De pronto Dark Star recibió una patada y miro a ver a Necrolai.

"¿La vampira que derribo a Crowley? Tengo que admitir que está bastante buena. A veces una retirada estratégica es útil"

Lanzo una capsula al suelo y desapareció.

"¿Quién era ese tipo?"

"Uno de los hombres más fuertes y terribles con el cual he luchado"

En la base de Dark Star más tarde.

Jeremías entro mientras Dark Star meditaba

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay dos personas que desean verlo"

"¿Qué quieren?"

"Dicen ser Orgs"

"Que pasen"

Dos personas humanoides entraron una tenia apariencia de bruja con vestido azul oscuro y cuerno en la cabeza, el otro parecía un payaso de circo.

"Hola, somos Jindrax y Toxica. Queremos ser parte de tu ejército. Podemos ofrecerte poder y riquezas, el mundo"

"Objetivos diminutos, me gusta ir a lo grande. Todo lo que ofrecen ya lo tengo. No se puede negociar con lo que no se tiene. Sáquenlos de aquí"

"Espera, te interesa saber sobre cierta reliquia"

Esto llamo la atención de Dark Star y miro.

"Pueden hablar"

Ambos precedieron a contar que tras traicionar a su antiguo maestro viajaron por gran parte del mundo, incluyendo el bosque mágico y que hace poco habían visto ocultos a un hombre, con la descripción de Junk Hurk, hablar solo, aunque Toxica pudo detectar un gran poder en el lugar.

"Noeth Prime, debí imaginarlo, he leído sobre el en los archivos de los escuderos. Es el escribano del cielo, el enlace de los dioses y Dios y aunque no tenga la reliquia. Sí que sabe dónde podría estar. Perfecto. Los ángeles están en una guerra civil ahora, lo cual es adecuado puedo usar un hechizo y viajar a ese reino"

Dark Stra miro a los dos orgs.

"¿Qué desean a cambio?"

Toxica hablo antes que Jindrax.

"Pues estamos escasos de dinero y supongo que no importaría darnos un poco de tu dinero"

"El dinero no me importa tanto como los favores. Pero a veces tiene sus usos"

Dark Star arrojo un maletín con mucho dinero. El cual Jindrax agarro.

"Mucho dinero"

"Soy justo"

¿Qué hará Dark Star con esta información? ¿Lograra su deseo de invadir el cielo?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…


	19. Chapter 19

Un pequeño cuento narrado Por Noeth.

Nota: Katie la novela de Allende es muy buena, quizás sea porque me gusta el Zorro, pero no me aburrió. Gracias por apoyarme en esta historia y gracias por no insultarme como Bella. De hecho, yo la conseguí para una lectura de la escuela secundaria donde había que elegir y conseguir un libro de un autor famoso y no me arrepiento. Pero si te cuento la historia te arruino la oportunidad de leer la historia. Algunas cosas de la vida de Junk Hurk las baso en la historia de Dumbledore y Grindelwald, realmente me sorprendió eso que puso la autora. Quien hubiera pensado que Dumbledore tendría un pasado difícil. Otra escritora como Rowling, dudo que haya, la admiro por lograr sus sueños y lograr que una generación de niños se acercaran a la lectura, entre ellos yo. Incluso mi profesor de la universidad me dijo que es una escritora buena. Si algún día meto a Dios en mis historias, piensen en el como la versión de Morgan Freeman porque ha sido el único en la ficción que capto bien a Dios. En Supernatural, lamentablemente y a pesar de ser una de mis series favoritas, como dije antes: les gusta humillar a los dioses. Si van a meter dioses, que los respeten como son y no como les parece a los productores. Aun me cuesta pensar que un tipo tan poderoso como Zeus u Odín sean derrotados tan fácilmente. Hasta ahora al único que he visto que no trataron mal es a Prometeo.

El escribano del cielo estaba en un escritorio en salón y habitación de color blanco.

"Hace 30 años, se forjo una amistada solida entre dos hombres Drax Ur y Junk Hurk los más grandes escuderos y guardianes del universo. Si hubieran sabido lo que les deparaba el destino, quizás hubieran dado marcha atrás. Pero Ambos hombres se conocieron y entablaron una relación maestro/alumno difícil al principio, los dos eran cabezas duras. Nunca, aceptaron las reglas ni muertos, se detestaban.

Con el tiempo, se hicieron buenos amigos, librando batallas, siendo tan íntimos como un padre y un hijo. Hurk, un hombre del clan científico, no podía imaginar que se convertiría en un plan hecho por Dios mismo para detener el mal en su dimensión, ni le importaba siempre obedecía su instinto y actuaba según su razón. Quizás, algo miedoso al principio. Pero nunca actuaba mal, salvo cuando era manipulado.

La infancia de Junk Hurk es difícil, como muchos niños nació y creció con sus padres, muy apegado a su madre y sobreprotector de su hermana. El sin embargo no se llevaba muy bien con su hermano Zork o su padre, es más una vez Zork y Junk terminaron peleando sobre sus estilos de vida. Como político y espero que Hurk no me golpee por esto, Zork es un incompetente. Ha causado más daño con sus leyes que el propio Dark Star.

Pero cuando murió su madre, Junk Hurk se convirtió en el noble justiciero que conocemos pensaran algunos. Creo que no, para empezar él había conocido a una niña perteneciente a los escuderos, una muy atractiva por cierto cuando todavía era joven y ni siquiera un guerrero, creo que era del universo ranger, no me acuerdo exactamente como fue, pero el joven Junk ya creía en la justicia de joven pero lamentablemente comparado con su amiga era un pésimo luchador en ese entonces. Salvaron el planeta Sharack de una invasión de bandidos de segunda. Otro momento fue que Hurk una vez fue atacado por un demonio y en esa ocasión su futuro maestro y enemigo le salvo la vida, cabe destacar que ese hecho le marco un poco y no se atrevería a enfrentar un ser infernal por un buen tiempo.

Al morir la madre de Junk, él se ocupó de sus hermanos, lo hizo muy bien. Hasta que llego el…si hasta que llego el futuro Dark Star. Como le gustaron las ideas de Drax Ur, como le influyeron: una utopía donde la justicia reinara. Por supuesto hay muchas diferencias entre ambos hombres y solo comparten su obsesión por la justicia. Dark Star le pidió que se uniera a la Orden de los Escuderos. Lo que en verdad buscaba Dark Star era un digno aprendiz para llevar a cabo sus planes en caso de que muriera. Dark Star no es realmente malo, el cree que puede traer la justicia y cree en Dios, pero sus métodos no son los más adecuados, tuvo un pasado difícil.

Junk Hurk conoció a Damián Drue 2 otro de los candidatos que había elegido Dark Star. Y a pesar de que uno era un guerrero y el otro un científico por linaje, se llevaron muy bien y en secreto Damian le gustaba la hermana de Junk, puedo suponer que ese era otro motivo para estar cerca de Hurk: no me gusta meterme en temas íntimos así que vayamos directo al punto. En cierta forma, según me dijo Dios una vez, el cree que los viejos dioses son insuficientes para mantener el orden y una nueva generación de guardianes nunca viene mal, es posible que él le diera Dark Star la idea de querer formar un nuevo grupo de protectores. Zeus, Osiris, Odín, no se ofendan, los respeto mucho, pero hay que dejar claro que siempre surgirá alguien nuevo: lo importante es que los nuevos impacten en el tiempo.

Ahora si me preguntan porque Dios les puso dicha prueba, temo que no lo sé solo soy una deidad menor, pero pueda dar mi opinión sobre algunos temas. Creo que es una prueba para demostrar la moral y justicia, así como la libertad de decisión. Una prueba para los rangers, Dark Star, Junk Hurk y si quizás yo también. Creo que lo hicieron bien. Junk Hurk eligió unirse a los rangers antes que a su antiguo maestro porque cree que es lo correcto, Dark Star a pesar de su locura ha impulsado le universo ranger a un nuevo nivel. Los rangers, eligieron oponerse a Dark Star, en cierta manera creo que Dios envió a Dark Star para una especie de experimento, para que la raza humana de ese mundo madurara. Ya que si incluso los rangers logran derrotarlo, es imposible que destruyan todo el avance tecnológico, de educación, salud, la economía bajo, no hay guerras y si las hay son secretas. Me atrevería a pensar que fue por culpa de mi antiguo alumno Zordon que todos esos monstruos invadieron ese planeta, pero siendo honestos, que ese planeta dependa de los power rangers para que les solucionen todo sus problemas no me gusta y es una ofensa contra la evolución humana natural. Sé que el señor oscuro quiere mi bastón y que lo conseguirá: no puedo evitar eso, pero será divertido ver cómo pasan las cosas ¿no creen?

A Zordon no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el orden natural, el solo promovía la guerra y la alentaba. Incluso creo que podría haber intentado un tratado o algo parecido con esos supuestos villanos, pero en lugar de eso batalla, batalla, batalla sin sentido. Si tantos problemas tenia me los pudo haber venido a pedir ayuda y lo soluciono sin problemas. Es un incompetente.

Sí, me dirán que es injusto que lo llame así, pero también es injusto haber violado las leyes naturales una y otra vez y no haber recibido un castigo. Tanto Dios como yo estamos molestos ante eso, incluso me atrevo a decir que los jinetes. Perdón me desvié, pero no crean que Zordon es un dios solo es un ególatra con poderes que se cree un gobernante y ni siquiera puede solucionar sus problemas. No soy malo, solo quiero cumplir con las reglas.

Para terminar, creo que Junk Hurk eligió bien, eligió a sus amigos y a la justicia. Porque, Dark Star y Hurk pueden ser cualquiera de nosotros, ellos solo tuvieron un impulso que creo que podrían imitar otros. Con esto me despido y espero que les haya gustado mi cuento"

Noeth se tomó un poco de vino y miro la copa vacía.

"Creo que me salió bien, Dark Star viene para acá y creo que debo acelerar los planes"

Luego de decir esto Noeth desapareció dejando el bastón en la silla.

¿Qué les pareció le cuento? ¿Aparecerán otras deidades?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	20. Chapter 20

Visitando a la Emperatriz de la Magia

Nota: Dark Star tiene recursos, nuestros héroes necesitan a alguien que les ayude para viajar al cielo. La relación Necrolai y Junk Hurk es más sencilla, ellos no son adolescentes, ambos son adultos y obviamente tienen mucha más experiencia en la vida. El tren dorado mágico se detuvo. Les hago una propuesta, díganme que dios mitológico favorito quieren que aparezca y porque.

El Tren dorado salió del portal mágico.

Junk notaba esto y pregunto a Daggeron.

"¿Qué tanto resiste por un portal híper espacial mágico?"

"Este tren nunca me ha defraudado"

Junk Hurk hace mucho que estaba charlando con la antigua vampiro Necrolai, pero también estaba anotando todo en un libro para hacer investigaciones. Ayudo a la vieja vampiro a bajar del tren. Notaba que los rangers no confiaban del todo en ella, no podía culparlos dado la cantidad de crímenes que había cometido al servicio del señor del crimen mágico Octomus.

Tambien pensaba en algo ¿Qué diferencia había entre los tribunales y esta emperatriz mágica? Los tribunales venían a ser algo así como dioses, seres que por sus poderes eran adorados como deidades pero obviamente no lo eran por lo menos lejos del nivel de Zeus u Odin, ellos si eran dioses reales que a su vez trabajaban para el Gran Dios. Hace mucho tiempo, según conto Noeth una vez, habían aparecido miles de seres con poderes y que fueron tratados como dioses. Dios, al principio estaba molesto, pero luego de haber visto las catástrofes que habían solucionado decidió entablar una alianza con los jefes de las distintas religiones de dioses. El dejaría que siguieran con sus respectivas religiones y trabajos, solo si lo hacían para proteger el universo y sus reinos. Estuvieron de acuerdo y desde entonces algunos dioses como Zeus son capaces de viajar al cielo o interferir si es necesario con problemas que ni los ángeles no pueden solucionar. Sí, no cabe duda que los dioses mitológicos se beneficiaron bastante siendo aliados del todopoderoso. Son más fuertes que ángeles, demonios y humanos comunes e iguales con un arcángel débil como Rafael o Gabriel por ejemplo. Ahora si Lucifer y Miguel seguían siendo más fuertes, solo los jinetes y Dios pueden vencerlos. Los jinetes más que nada por los anillos, ya que podrían encerrarlos en el infierno. Una vez le pregunto a Noeth si los jinetes eran malignos por curiosidad. Noeth le respondió que no: al igual que Dios representa la vida y la luz los jinetes representan la oscuridad y la destrucción y aun así ellos le respetan más que sus propios hijos viéndolo como un igual y dado que en el pasado les dio sus puestos y como les gusta destruir estuvieron más que felices con sus trabajos. No hace falta decir que cuando Lucifer los controlo hace unos años, los jinetes estaban muy molestos, al igual que Dios odian ser controlados y menos por un niño malcriado con una rabieta.

Miraba le reino era un aspecto medieval, pero mezclado con tecnología y costumbres humanas. Antes había estado en otro mundo mágico, pero era muy atrasado en tecnología.

Miraba como escapaba una especie de ogro con una bolsa y unos guardias lo perseguían.

("No importa si estoy en otro mundo: el crimen es igual en todos los mundos")

Estiro un poco el brazo y el delincuente cayó al suelo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?".-pregunto Junk recordando lago del pasado.

"Mad"

"Muy bien Mad, veo que eres hábil robando, esa habilidad puede ser útil como espía o ser usado como un arma para la justicia. Entrégame la bolsa y te dejare ir"

"¿No vas a entregarme a los guardias?"

"No, yo también hice varias cosas en mi juventud. Así que, no soy mejor Jajá"

Necrolai miro esto y como el delincuente salió corriendo.

"Eres muy compasivo con los demás"

"Yo también estuve al servicio de la oscuridad. Sé que como tú, que es un camino del cual es difícil salir."

Siguieron a los rangers a un gran palacio.

("Igual que los tribunales, otro político que no se ensucia las manos. ¿Acaso Dios le gusta divertirse repitiendo lo mismo en toda la existencia?")

Caminaron por todo el pasillo. Al llegar a este lugar, Junk Hurk contemplo a la gobernante muy entrada en edad y sintió un gran poder.

"Saludos jóvenes héroes y no tan jóvenes. Soy la Madre Mística"

Daggeron y Udonna se arrodillaron en señal de respeto. Los rangers le siguieron el ejemplo. Necrolai y Junk Hurk en cambio no hicieron lo mismo.

Vida vio esto y reprendió a ambos.

"Muestren respeto"

"Yo muestro respeto, pero ante gobernantes que pelean por su reino y no aquellos que necesitan de otros para que le hagan los mandados por ellos. Y esta dichosa reina o madre mística, no le veo diferencia alguna con los que abusan del poder"

Los guardias escucharon eso y sacaron sus espadas y lanzas listos para tacar.

"Sucio mortal como te atreves a hablar así de nuestra emperatriz"

Necrolai se mostró en guardia.

"Pueden intentarlo si quieren"

"Tu sucia seguidora de Octomus, caerás como tu amo"

Antes de que hicieran algo un filo azul salió y los guardias cayeron con cortes desmayados al suelo.

"Siempre considere una falta de ética y honor golpear a una mujer y por lo que he visto ustedes no tienen honor. Les advierto que solo tengo tres iguales en esgrima y ustedes no son dignos de mi espada"

Un guardia le miro y pregunto con su arma en mano. Una lanza con puntas muy largas.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Solo el defensor de los oprimidos, el que defiende a los indefensos y protege a los que merecen vivir de los que como ustedes se creen con el derecho a gobernar"

"¿Te crees muy rudo no ranger?"

Junk le hizo un gesto con la mano incitándolo a pelear. Guardo su espada.

"Si eres tan valiente, el arma te da valor. Sin eso, eres un niño asustado"

El guardia se lanzó pero el ranger gris le esquivo.

"No me vencerás"

"Si usaras más tu cerebro, podrías tal vez darme un golpe

"Basta Toshinjo"

"Perdon, emperatriz"

La emperatriz miro al viejo escudero.

"Tu corazón es puro, hablas con valor, has visto las maquinaciones terribles del mal, pero sabes el dolor personal y eres igual que tu madre"

"¿Cómo sabe usted de mi madre? ¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí?"

"No soy la madre mística por nada, tu madre Eve Hurk tenía el talento para muchas cosas. De hecho, hay cosas que te oculto por tu propio bien y le de tus hermanos."

"No importa lo que haya ocultado. Ella murió"

"Oh, eso te dijeron tus amigos. Esta viva"

Esto sorprendió bastante al escudero pero su actitud seria le impidió demostrarlo. Le señalo con un dedo.

"Mientes"

"Te aseguro que no y si quieres saber dónde está. No puedo decirlo. Hay fuerzas como tu amigo Noeth a un más grandes que yo"

Junk pensaba no le parecía raro que Noeth conociera a la madre mística, pero su madre estaba viva.

"Me apena mucho no poder decirte las cosas, solo te diré que es muy poderosa y tiene un puesto importante en el cielo"

Al decir esto la madre mística hizo un guiño. Lo estaba tratando como si fuera un niño. No podía creerlo.

Necrolai le coloco la mano en el hombro.

"Sé lo que sientes pero…"

"Bah, no voy a ponerme a pensar en ello, soy un adulto. Crecí solo, me hice hombre solo. Me encargue de mis hermanos solo. Primero solucionemos el problema del cielo y luego veremos que hacer"

"Esa es la actitud, bien creo que tengo un hechizo que Noeth me dio una vez amigos míos para ir al cielo. Al igual que Zeus y Odin yo también hice tratos con el cielo"

Chip exclamo alegre.

"Genial vamos a ir al cielo"

Nick por su `parte no se mostraba tan confiado.

"Si, pero según lo que hemos oído. Los ángeles son unos egoístas y solo se preocupan en ellos"

"Por eso no se preocupen"

Noeth Prime apareció solo que sin su bastón.

"Les daré un pequeño atajo de un amigo"

Vida pregunto curiosa.

"¿Qué amigo?"

"Uno que ha existido tanto como la vida misma, uno que a pesar de ser oscuro se preocupa por el universo como yo. Muerte pasa"

Un hombre con traje negro, bastón, cabello negro, algo escuálido, serio, con un aura oscura pero a la vez tranquila y paciente apareció. Y que curiosamente venia comiendo algo.

"Lo siento pero me encantan las comidas de los humanos, estas papas fritas son muy ricas. Es increíble lo que los humanos pueden crear. Veo porque Dios les tiene tanto aprecio"

Los rangers mostraron sus armas.

Noeth intervino.

"Alto, alto. Muerte es uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis, pero no es malo, de hecho al igual que Dios se preocupa por el orden natural. Y él conoce todas las maneras de viajar al infierno, al purgatorio y al cielo. Él no es el enemigo"

"Parece que debo limpiar su desastre. Hace mucho que no me divierto, mi trabajo me tiene algo ocupado. Espero que sean más divertidos que Dean y Sam"

Noeth miro a Muerte.

"Oye, por cierto Guerra, Peste y Hambre como les está yendo en ese universo…"

"Ese universo donde los vampiros brillan como lámparas y son afeminados, realmente ¿Qué pensaba Dios cuando creo esas aberraciones? Les está yendo bien."

"Jajá, si tienes razón"

¿Podrá Muerte ayudarlos? ¿Llegaran al cielo?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogo

Un Espia Descubierto.

Nota:. Jeremías Dufaux es personaje de Nanashi the knigth of the sky. Sidious, solo Dark Star está a nivel de los jedi y sith del universo expandido, ya que como él explica se entrenó para superar sus límites. Lo que dice muerte respecto a Dios, lo saco de lo que le dijo a Dean Whinchester. Dado que creo en Dios, no estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero ya que es ficción, digamos que es más fuerte que Lucifer y Miguel de Supernatural y por debajo de Dios.

Jeremías miraba todo en su escritorio, había trabajado como espía de Noeth, Dark Star era muy listo no tardaría en descubrir su trabajo encubierto.

El señor oscuro entro tranquilo y calmado.

"El viaje está será dentro de poco, pero antes quisiera saber algo Dufaux ¿Qué hacías antes de ser un profesor de mitología?"

"No entiendo señor"

"Veras, yo soy muy precavido y cauto nunca me asocio con nadie sin saber nada sucio"

"No entiendo"

Dark Star golpeo la mesa.

"Eres un usuario de la magia, un antiguo tribunal"

Jeremías miraba los ojos de Dark Star se volvieron rojos brillantes. Lentamente sacaba su espada.

"No sé de qué hablas"

"Hablo de que tus días están contados"

La espada roja choco con una espada mágica. Dark Star mostraba sus dientes bien mostrando su ira.

"Te hare pedazos"

"Solo si me atrapas"

Jeremías desapareció y reapareció por otro ángulo que Dark Star previo y contuvo le golpe quedando los dos enfrentados.

"Sango"

Jeremías lanzo un rayo de energía color carmesí, Dark Star desvió el ataque con su espada de luz.

"Magia contra poderes mentales me parece bien, pero no eres le único con rayos de energía"

De las manos de Dark Star salieron una descarga que Jeremías miro y sabía que no podría evitarlas.

"Sanshild"

Una especie de escudo o barrera de forma ovalada contuvieron le poder del rayo azul que ilumino toda la sala.

Dark Star sonrió.

"Por fin un digno oponente, veamos si puedes entretenerme un rato. Solo te advierto que pienso soltarme un poco"

"Eso lo veremos viejo Dioga Sango"

"¿Qué?"

Miles de dardos de color rojo aparecieron delante del guerrero oscuro, quien esperaba tranquilo y pacientemente.

Los dardos frenaron antes de siquiera impactar a Dark Star y el sable rojo se mezcló con la corriente de energía eléctrica azul.

"Soy un guerrero Jeremías, pelear esta en mi sangre. Pero, no creas que soy de esos guerreros limitados en poder y tradiciones, soy tan listo como fuerte"

Con un gesto los dardos salieron dirigidos contra su propietario quien lo esquivo y aprovechando el hoyo creado por la energía en una pared, salió al techo.

"Muy bien quieres pelear con seriedad sé que te estas conteniendo"

Dark Star salto.

Mientras en el castillo de la Madre Mística.

Todos miraban a Muerte.

Vida pregunto aun con desconfianza.

"¿Por qué debemos confiar en ti? Apestas a oscuridad"

"Que ignorantes, siguen creyendo que la oscuridad es maligna, solo porque unos tontos no supieron controlar correctamente su poder. Yo, he existido desde que la vida misma comenzó ¿No creen que ya hubiera destruido el universo si quisiera?"

"Buen punto"

Chip pregunto.

"¿Qué tan viejo eres?"

"No estoy seguro, creo que tan o más viejo que Dios, más bien Vida. Vida, Muerte, Luz y Oscuridad. Creador y Destructor. "

Esto sorprendió a muchos. Y Udonna no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Dios ¿vas a matar a Dios?"

"SI, él y yo estamos unidos eternamente. Una interdependencia mutua. El crea las cosas, yo las mato."

"¿Sabes cómo llegar al Cielo?"

"Si, pero respetando las reglas, deben pasar un lugar muy terrible: el infierno"

"¿Te refieres al submundo?"

"El submundo, es una cueva que se usaba para someter a criminales del mundo mágico, muy especialmente por los tribunales. Cuando el tribunal caído Octomus cayo, su poder se fundió con la energía maligna de ese lugar. El Submundo es una zona física de encierro. Pero el infierno, El Caos, el abismo es el infierno. En el Purgatorio Dios, creo una puerta capaz de viajar al infierno. También creo un medio para escapar en caso de que un humano quedara atrapado. Para mí y para Dios eso es sumamente fácil sin necesidad de eso, pero ustedes mortales deben respetar las reglas"

"Entonces ¿conoces al Supremo?"

"Claro que lo conozco y luego de detener el apocalipsis me reuní con él, charlamos y quedamos satisfechos con un poco de comida. Ahora niños les llevare al infierno, no será bonito, pero debemos salvar el universo"

Noeth miraba y luego dijo.

"Debo irme, hay un problema"

De vuelta en la pelea.

Jeremías y Dark Star intercambiaban golpes de espada tan rápidos y veloces que parecían destellos, la ropa estaba rasgada y la lluvia había empezado a presentarse. Dark Star sostenía su espada firmemente. Tenía sangre en el labio. Pero Jeremias tenía varios cortes y cicatrices.

"Jajá, por fin un pelea digna. Cuando acabe contigo, serás un ejemplo para todo aquel que piense en traicionarme mago"

"Ven por mi entonces"

"Haaaaa"

Salto y cuando iba a tocar al mago, este desapareció.

"Debe ser Noeth o algún truco mágico. No importa solo retrasa lo inevitable. Lástima, que el único oponente de verdad fuera un profesor de secundaria"

Reaparecieron en otro lugar.

Cerca del palacio de la madre mística.

Jeremías estaba agotado y miraba con cansancio.

"Dark Star es extremadamente poderoso en el combate, un poco más y quizás me hubiera…"

"Bueno, ven te curare y te daré otra tarea"

"¿Mas?"

¿Qué planean Muerte y los Rangers? ¿Jeremías y Dark Star volverán a enfrentarse?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo…


	22. Chapter 22

La Batalla del Cielo Comienza.

Nota: algunos ángeles son de Supernatural, dado que estaban en guerra, es adecuado para que un digamos un loco tirano lo invada. Recuerden que Dark Star, es muy listo y además tiene al tribunal negro, a Castiel y Crowley de rehenes, alguno de los tres iba a soltar algo de información. Jeremías Dufaux es personaje de Nanashi the knigth of the sky. Se estarán preguntando porque los demás escuderos no han atacado a Dark Star: porque al igual que con los ángeles de Supernatural, son unos necios y miedosos ante de seres que no pueden vencer, solo están confiados en la experiencia y poder de Junk Hurk. Por petición de mi amigo Nanashi, Hypnos de Saint Seiya aparece en este capítulo. Ya les dije, si quieren que aparezca un Dios solo díganmelo y lo hare. Todo sea por complacer a mi publico.

Naomi miraba y estaba caminando por el castillo divino, el edificio donde se dice que Dios había gobernado y Noeth Prime y Metraton habían trabajado ahí antes, ambos escribanos de Dios. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en tomar partido del ejército de Castiel o Rafael, odiaba la violencia. Había hecho un trato con Crowley para terminar con las guerras, pero no había sabido anda de su aliado.

"Señorita Naomi"

Un ángel venia corriendo muy agitadamente y Naomi se preguntó qué pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No lo va a creer, pero el mortal valoriano conocido como Drax Ur está en el…"

Un rayo atravesó al ángel, más bien le empujo contra una columna y Naomi miro había una nave gigantesca muy grande y en el centro estaba Dark Star.

"Saludos, soy el Señor de los Magizis, El Gobernante del planeta Tierra: Tú debes ser la encargada de este reino ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¿Quién eres y que quieres?"

"Ahora muchacha espera un segundo, yo pregunte primero. Tú me dices quien eres y yo luego te respondo"

Naomi se asombró, como un repugnante mortal se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma. Ella que era un ángel creado por Dios, la que estaba a cargo del cielo. Pero sus buenos modales le ganaron a su orgullo.

"Soy Naomi, ahora señor sabiondo, ¿Quién eres y que buscas aquí?"

"Capto un tono de nervios, que paso la poderosa ángel tiembla ante un mortal. En cuanto a mi nombre: Soy Lord Dark Star y si crees que tu hermano Lucifer era un problema, se ve que a un no me has conocido"

Esto molesto a un más a Naomi.

"De modo, que tú fuiste la causa de que Crowley desapareciera"

"Que comes que adivinas pelirroja. Eres astuta y cauta, ¿pero que tan buena eres en el combate?"

Con un chasquido miles de ángeles aparecieron armados con lanzas, espadas, arcos y flechas.

"Parecen sacados de Narnia, escuchen sino quieren morir y ser humillados. Les recomiendo salir huyendo"

"Sucio mortal"

Un ángel se lanzó contra Dark Star quien estaba quieto y tranquilo. Analizando sus posibilidades y de pronto desapareció y reapareció golpeándole al ángel en el cuello y le envió de una patada contra tres ángeles.

"Bueno, como aperitivo es bueno. Pero, no tienen un guerrero que valga la pena"

Un ángel se preparaba para atacarlo por detrás.

"Atacarme por la espalda no es sabio y honorable. Que desilusión, son como cualquier otro tonto queriendo probarse como hombres con sus armas"

Con una expulsión de energía esférica eléctrica los ángeles salen expulsados.

"¿Acaso no entienden que es inútil?"

Naomi miraba para otra parte y asintió, los ángeles se hicieron a un lado y un guerrero en extraña armadura apareció. Dark Star se intrigo, sus diseños correspondían bien con lo que habai visto en las mitologías griegas y esculturas.

"¿Quién eres extraño? Te pareces mucho al Dios Thanatos, el dios de los muertos, la personificación de la muerte griega"

"Ah, veo que estas muy bien informado de los mitos griegos"

"Claro que sí, el conocimiento es poder. Tu poder es muy grande"

"Solo un pequeño error en tus datos: soy el hermano Gemelo de Thanatos"

"Ya veo, entonces los rumores son ciertos, los dioses griegos, egipcios y nórdicos se aliaron con el Dios Cristianos. Atropos y sus hermanas Parcas también lo hicieron: jaja, con tal de sobrevivir se arrastran a pedir ayuda"

Ambos hombres se estudiaban, eran pacientes y calmos no había miedo en ellos, solo intriga.

"Entonces El Señor de los Magizis Contra una Deidad Griega. Pronostico, tu derrota"

Dark Star genero una esfera negra de energía con rayos eléctricos alrededor.

"Veamos de que estas hecho, amigo"

La esfera fue lanzada con poco esfuerzo y Dark Star miro como su ataque fue dividido en dos por el guerrero en armadura.

"Si este es tu mejor ataque, será mejor que huyas"

"Basura insolente ¿Tea revés a hablarle así al señor de la justicia divina? Eso fue solo de prueba. Pero antes de comenzar, quiero saber tu nombre"

"Con gusto te lo digo: soy Hypnos"

"¿La deidad que ataca por los sueños? Que interesante, Koragg ustedes encárguense de los ángeles yo le enseñare modales a este supuesto Dios."

Usando sus poderes Dark Star bajo volando sin problemas. De su armadura roja salieron dos artefactos los cuales se activaron telequineticamente y dos filos rojos aparecieron.

"Veamos de que estas hecho"

"Como tú quieras mortal"

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, mientras que los ejércitos de ambos luchaban entre sí.

Mientras en el universo escudero.

Laurie la hermana de Junk y esposa de Damián atendía a Crugger.

"Entonces, Grumm acabo con tu equipo y con tu esposa"

"Así es, una derrota aplastante"

"Entiendo cómo te sientes, mi hijo no se don de esta y ahora pasan estas terribles cosas"

"Hablas con una gran sabiduría, para alguien joven"

"Gracias, bueno criar a un niño y tener que atender a mi familia, me da mucha sabiduría. Solo espero que este bien "

Laurie solo sonrió.

Mientras en el cielo.

Era un campo de devastación, las tropas del señor oscuro estaban muy bien equipadas, había desde nighloks, zombies mágicos, hombres con armadura, naves de batalla.

Mas a lo lejos, dos borrones en movimiento peleaban eran como manchas de luz que apenas y se podían ver. Algunos rastros de escombros se podían ver y golpes.

Ahora Hypnos y Dark Star se miraban.

"A pesar de que no es tu religión y mucho menos tu territorio los defiendes"

"Es parte de la alianza entre dioses, los dioses de todas las religiones para no desaparecer nos unimos al Dios Cristiano"

"Bien dicho, se adaptan o se mueren".

Estaba midiéndose mientras que parecía que Hypnos quería agarrar el sable o los dos sables de luz. La energía eléctrica emanaba de Dark Star, si los cálculos de Hypnos eran correctos estas descargas podrían destruir un planeta entero.

Se distanciaron.

"Prueba esto: Encounter another Field/Encuentro en Otro Mundo. Veamos una de tus pesadillas"

"No servirá de nada"

Dark Star se encontró en otra época mirándose y mirando un campo de batalla.

"No puede ser"

Luego cambio a otro momento mirando a otro lugar discutiendo y peleando con otro hombre por una mujer.

"Tus propios sueños sean tu perdición"

Mientras que en un plano dimensional diferente.

Los rangers luchaban con demonios en el infierno, muy cerca de las cárceles.

Madison miraba lo horrendo que era, parecía una prisión.

"No estás tan alejada de la realidad, jovencita"

Madison miro como la Muerte estaba sentado comiendo una hamburguesa ¿de dónde la había conseguido?.

"Perdón, tengo una debilidad por las frutas"

"Tan poderoso que dices ser como Dios y no puedes ayudarnos"

"Madison, madison, todo tiene un final, solo es cuestión de esperar. La paciencia es una virtud poderosa. Los estoy guiando. ¿No es ayuda suficiente? Créeme tanto a Dios como a mí, temas como el Apocalipsis o demás, son cosas insignificantes para nosotros. Sin Crowley en el poder, los demonios están desorganizados. Además, Crowley se aseguró de eliminar la competencia. Tardaran un siglo en conseguir un nuevo demonio a su nivel"

Nick atravesó un demonio y pregunto.

"Liberamos a los presos"

"NO"

La Muerte hablo con algo de enojo.

"¿Ustedes creen que esto es un juego? ¿Qué Dios y mis hermanos nos tomamos esas alteraciones a la naturaleza a la ligera? Sí, es posible sacar un alma del infierna. Una, Dos o Tres, nada más ni nada menos"

Chip ataco con un rayo aun demonio.

"Síganme, me estoy aburriendo de este show"

Con solo un pensamiento Muerte hizo que todos desaparecieran.

Llegaron a una antigua ciudad en ruinas cubierto de oscuridad y donde había mas demonios y seres oscuros.

Vida exclamo.

"Esto es peor que el Submundo"

"Les dije que esto no sería nada bonito"

Junk Hurk pregunto.

"Pandemonium, la capital del infierno, solo los más fuertes han podido salir de aquí, el escritor y poeta John Milton la describió en El Paraíso Perdido. Si logramos llegar hasta afuera, llegaremos al cielo en unos pocos segundos. Este lugar, fue creado para encerrar y contener a Lucifer. Pero, Dios no pensaba que luego ese mocoso mimado, crearía todo un reino oscuro a su disposición"

Xander se mostraba temeroso.

"¿Y tenemos que pasar por todos esos demonios para llegar al cielo?"

"Al final de toda cueva siempre hay una salida, alguien recuerda la alegoría de la caverna, bueno esto viene a ser lo mismo solo que en versión real: salimos de la cueva para llegar al mundo ideal, al paraíso. Aunque, cabe destacar que para Platón era más mental que otra cosa, un sueño, estos lugares se basan más en lo espiritual que otra cosa. No se preocupen, extenderé mi aura de muerte a los demonios"

"Cielos"

Muerte hizo un gesto mientras caminaban y demonios morían.

"Hablando se sueños, Dark Star está en uno ahora. Aun no es su hora"

"Entonces debemos salvar al villano"

"No Vida, Dark Star es un hombre con una voluntad inquebrantable. A ustedes también los cosechare algún dia"

Esto congelo un poco a los presentes.

"A su tiempo"

En el Cielo.

Dark Star estaba de rodillas temblando.

"Aleja estos monstruos. Por Favor"

"Tu viniste buscando pelea Drax Ur. Temes por tus acciones. Sinceramente, porque Dios les gusta tanto los mortales"

Dark Star miraba y se paró de pronto.

"No, yo que he derrotado y escapado miles de veces al fin de mi existencia, yo que me he hecho uno con la fuerza universal, que he traído la paz, no seré vencido por esto"

Comenzó a pararse, obligando a Hypnos a aumentar la fuerza en su ataque. Los ojos rojos parecían emanar un brillo casi cegador, capaz de iluminar todo el firmamento, producto de un solo ser que a pesar de ser considerado un héroe por algunos y un villano por otros. Luchaba por su voluntad de no dar marcha atrás, su ira le impulsaba.

De pronto Hypnos recibió un ataque que le embistió contra una columna y cubrió de humo todo.

Hypnos salió y estaba a punto de reiniciar su pelea con Dark Star quien esta vez coloco un campo de energía alrededor.

Naomi intervino con una espada separando a ambos guerreros.

"Espera, Dark Star tu ataque al Cielo, es muy tonto muchos están muriendo y esto no terminara bien, tus tropas están siendo golpeadas por nosotros"

Dark Star miro a ver y vio como una batalla violenta se desarrollaba sin un vencedor.

"Un potencial impresionante, serian útiles como mis soldados. Tienes razón esta batalla, es innecesaria Naomi. Por eso terminare con su sufrimiento de una manera rápida y sin dolor"

Saco un aparato.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Ustedes los ángeles viven en un mundo medieval y aburrido. Y siempre que surge alguien con emociones, Gabriel, Lucifer, Castiel, optan por echarlo a la basura. Esto que ves aquí no lo importante lo que importa es lo que puede hacer"

Apretó el botón y una onda golpeo a todos, cayendo y ene l caso de los ángeles cayendo en redes de energía.

"Cortesía de mi mascota fiel Billy Cranston, tan fácil de manipular, su obsesión por la ciencia es su maldición, estuvo más que satisfecho cuando le ordene construir esto bajo mi seudónimo. Esta red, no solo captura, sino que anula poderes angelicales, algo que fue fácil estudiando la anatomía de Castiel y todas las leyendas y encuentros con angeles. Este es el trato, seres divinos. Me entregan el bastón sagrado y así como vinimos, mis tropas y yo nos iremos"

¿Aceptaran el trueque? ¿y que pasra con nuestro héroes guiados por Muerte?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	23. Chapter 23

Un Ranger Original Caido.

Nota: siempre he visto a Billy como alguien muy preocupado por la ciencia. Ahora imaginen que estuviera tanto tiempo con un hombre que tiene una versión de justicia y que de hecho hasta ahora ha mejorado su planeta tecnológicamente y económicamente ¿Por qué se le va a oponer en su sueño de lograr la paz y que de hecho promueve sus investigaciones? Jeremías Dufaux es personaje de mi amigo Nanashi The Knight of the sky. Hypnos es un personaje invitado, recuerden quieren ver a un dios pídanmelo.

Jeremías miraba y buscaba por el laboratorio secreto donde estaban Crowley y Castiel.

Hace poco podría haber sabido donde estaban fácilmente, seguro que Dark Star había cambiado las cosas. Desgraciadamente Drax Ur, era muy inteligente y poderoso.

Siguió corriendo por el pasillo, hasta que vio una puerta abierta y encontró a los dos cautivos.

En dos tubos grandes con un líquido extraño y con un analizador de signos vitales.

"Los sacare dentro de poco"

"Te recomiendo que no lo hagas"

Jeremías miro, a un hombre mayor, con bata de laboratorio, lentes, barba y con algunas canas, un poco fornido.

"Eres Billy el ranger azul original"

"Si y tú eres Jeremías Dufaux el antiguo tribunal mágico, ¿Por qué quieres liberar a estos seres?"

"Porque merecen ser libres y ser juzgados por sus crímenes"

"Estas Loco, Jeremías con estas cosas he podido crear un montón de armas y su energía podría abastecer a todo el planeta, energía gratis y barata para todas las naciones"

Jeremías agarro su arma bien fuerte.

"No eres nadie para decir eso y tampoco para desearlo"

Billy saco un arma muy sofisticada.

"Eso lo veremos"

"¿Qué es más rápido una espada o una pistola?"

"Solo hay una manera de saberlo"

Mientras Los rangers místicos llegaban fuera del terrible lugar y veían un lugar hermoso y lleno de jardines.

Vida pregunto.

"¿Y cuánto falta?"

"No mucho, pero tengan en cuenta que hay cientos de paraísos y reinos espirituales en el cielo"

Xander exclamo.

"Pero creí que el cielo, era el cielo y nada más"

"Si, bueno cada muerto que viene aquí, crea su propio paraíso, lo cual viene a hacer tan grande como un planeta como la Tierra, los ángeles de vez en cuando usan paraísos dignos de su altura"

Madison dijo.

"`Pero eso no pasa en otros lugares ¿Qué diferencia hay entre el abismo del mal, el reino de las sombras, el submundo y estos reinos?"

"Muchos de esos reinos no son más que prisiones creadas por eltarianos, tribunalks o rangers retirados. Pero los reinos creados por Dios, son los reales. Los demás solo son imitaciones creados y basados en las leyendas en torno a estos lugares"

"¿Y el Purgatorio?"

"Originalmente creada para contener a los Leviatanes, creados por Dios cuando él estaba…digamos experimentando con la oscuridad. Le advertí del peligro que suponían, pero no me escucho. Luego, los encerró, pero no imaginaba que alguien como Castiel los consumiría."

Junk Hurk pregunto algo.

"¿Hay algún futuro en donde yo mate a Dark Star?"

Muerte medito y luego dijo.

"Si, pero recuerda donde hay muerte, siempre habrá muerte. Puede parecer increíble que las criaturas de Dios comentan más muertes y destrucción que yo mismo, igual me pasa a mi mis parcas o segadores, lagunas veces se han pasado de listos y tuve que matarlos"

Madison dijo.

"Eres algo cruel"

"A Dios le gusta encerrar a sus hijos caprichosos. A mí me gusta matarlos y darles un ejemplo de lo que es atentar contra el orden natural. Algo que tanto Dios como yo respetamos el Orden Natural, pero nuestro métodos difieren. En el pasado, Dios al igual que los otros dioses bajo a la Tierra varias veces y tuve…relaciones con cada mujer que se topaba"

Junk Hurk exclamo.

"Bueno, no importa si es en un panteón u otro, los dioses les encantan las mujeres. Solo miren a Zeus, Hades, Poseidón"

Muerte le miro.

"Si, a los dioses les gusta aparearse con mujeres mortales antes que con diosas y seres divinos ¿Curioso no creen?"

Siguieron caminando.

"Una batalla se está desarrollando"

Mientras en el centro del castillo angelical.

Naomi e Hypnos miraban como Dark Star tenía a los ángeles bajo su poder.

"Ustedes deciden. Ellos o las reliquias"

Hypnos se aproximó.

"Debo admitir que es un plan brillante, para ser solo un señor planetario"

"Bueno, cada quien tiene lo suyo. Oh y me olvide decirlo, estas redes tienen un explosivo, una de ellas sola es capaz de destruir un planeta entero. Imaginen lo que pasara si estallan miles simultáneamente"

"No te daremos nada"

"Como quieras"

Una luz verde se emitía en las redes como detonando.

"Imaginen a los humanos cuando vean que sus supuestos guardianes no son más que otra raza con poderes ¿Estas dispuesta a dejar que tu raza perezca por tu egoísmo? ¿Dónde está la lealtad? Por lo menos Lucifer se preocupaba por sus hermanos arcángeles. Tú eres una decepción"

"No servirá, este lugar fue creado por Dios y dejará de existir solo cuando Dios quiera"

"Porque no ponemos esa teoría aprueba"

Naomi miraba y luego dijo.

"Está bien"

Hizo aparecer el bastón y se lo entrego al señor oscuro.

Koragg se aproximó.

"¿Cómo saber si es el verdadero?"

Dark Star movió el bastón muy hábilmente y apunto a Hypnos.

"Los humanos los creen inmortales, veamos si es cierto"

Un disparo brillante se vio en color azul blanco y el rayo se aproximaba a Hypnos, quien se preparó para eludirlo. Era fácil, el superaba por mucho la velocidad luz. Pero de pronto vio como fue arrojado a un vacío oscuro y golpeado como una fuerza capaz de destruir media galaxia.

Naomi miraba asombrada.

"Esto si es un arma de verdad, no te preocupes lo envié a donde pertenece, Puede serme útil en algún momento. Además el me ataco con mis sueños. Estamos a mano dios"

"Bueno, soy hombre de palabra. Me voy"

De pronto una especie de arbusto le quito el bastón.

"¿Qué?"

Luego miro un rayo amarillo que le empujo contra una columna pero logro girar y aterrizar bien el suelo.

"¿Ustedes se atreven a retarme rangers? Es su funeral"

A una señal de Dark Star los ángeles se pararon y junto con su propio ejército se prepararon a pelear con los rangers.

"Muchachos prepárense"

"Soldados, acábenlos. No quiero ni su recuerdo"

¿Cómo terminara el combate entre Billy y Jeremias? ¿Podran los rangers salir de esta?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	24. Chapter 24

¿La derrota del Señor Oscuro?

Nota: Un nuevo enemigo ha surgido. Jeremias Dufaux es personaje de Nanashi the knight of the sky.

Los rangers luchaban con las tropas de Dark Star y ángeles sin control de su voluntad.

"Son interminables"

Junk Hurk miro a donde estaba Dark Star.

"Y ya se cuál es el origen de esto. Si no puede haber una solución pacífica. Entonces destruiré a Dark Star de una vez por todas"

"Poder del fénix"

Dark Star freno el golpe y agarro al ranger rojo, dándole dos golpes y enviándole contra el verde.

"Idiotas, sus poderes son una tontería. No son más que un montón de tontos con disfraz. Déjenle las peleas a los adultos"

De pronto unos arbustos le encerraron en un enorme árbol.

Nick se paró algo sudando y con el casco medio roto en el visor.

"Este tipo es de los duros."

Xander bufo.

"Bah, no es la gran cosa"

De pronto una explosión destruyó el arbolo y mando lejos a ambos rangers.

"Nunca aprenden, les tengo que enseñar cómo se debe pelear según veo."

Un torbellino rosado vino en su contra.

"Eres una imbécil, nosotros aprendemos a como manipular los elementos naturales con nuestro poder mental. Ese truco de salón, no servirá de nada niñita"

Con un movimiento de su mano y controlando la ventisca Vida choco con Madison.

"Buenas chicas, luego les daré una galleta ¿Por qué no pueden entender que lo que hago es por el bien y no por el mal?"

Levanto la mano y una onda mental envió lejos no solo a los rangers sino que también a ángeles y monstruos luchando.

"Después de todo: la mente sobre la fuerza. Esperen donde esta Hurk"

Detuvo a Chip de atacarlo por la derecha y de un puñetazo le derribo haciéndole doler y que sangre corra por debajo del casco.

"Niño si vas a pelear, dale con todo a tu oponente y asegúrate de dejarlo invalido si no vas a matarlo. Yo he soportado mucho en mi vida"

Junk Hurk pensaba ¿estaba preparado para volver a quitar una vida? Muerte, dijo que era inevitable. Quizás tenía razón.

Miro que Dark star estaba distraído y ataco, cosa que Dark Star no pudo predecir por estar distraído y fue empujado varios metros.

Junk Hurk activo su otra espada, los rangers estaban mirando.

"Muy bien, si así es como lo quieres pequeño Hurk, prepárate a sentir el dolor real"

"No podría ser de otra manera"

Lord Dark Star fue el primero en atacar, el filo rojo se vio como un haz que choco con los haces azules, uno contra el otro.

Mientras tanto.

Billy tenía a Jeremías acorralado.

"Y ahora lograremos la justicia real"

Una mano se materializo y Billy cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados.

"Podía manejarlo Noeth"

"Este hombre es inocente y como dije odio las alteraciones a la naturaleza. El morirá, siendo anciano, por ahora le borre sus recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido. No es su culpa. Para cuando Billy despierta, creerá que estuvo en una fiesta"

"Bueno liberemos a estos dos dioses caídos y vayámonos por un café luego"

"Buena idea. Bien, señor Jeremías, es su última tarea. Ha cumplido con éxito y le estoy agradecido. Estas listo para tu nuevo puesto como jefe de los tribunales mágicos"

"¿Qué?"

"Los anteriores eran muy egoístas y arrogantes. Necesito alguien muy responsable. Octomus es un cabeza dura, solo le gusta pelear y no va a cambiar. Tú sabes lo que es sufrir como mortal. Es más devolveré a tu novia de nuevo"

"Eso es imposible Noeth"

Noeth miro a Jeremias y dijo.

"Jeremías ¿Para quién trabajo? ¿Quién es más fuerte unos meros humanos con magia o un Dios?"

"Buen punto ¿oye sin el bastón como puedes tener poderes?"

"Yo solo era el guardián del bastón, pero no significa que no sea poderoso sin él. Hablando de dioses uno muy poderoso esta por aparecer. Por si las dudas quiero que copies todo el trabajo científico de Billy, podría ser útil pronto"

Billy se despertó algo mareado y se rasco la cabeza.

"¿Qué paso?"

Luego miro a Noeth y Jeremías.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Noeth le miro y dijo.

"Es una larga historia"

Mientras en el cielo.

Un ranger de color gris y un guerrero intercambiaban golpes de espada y cuerpo a cuerpo, se parecía bastante a las viejas peleas de los gladiadores con armas y con puños. Tratando de ver quién es el mejor y quien podía ganar.

De un golpe de espada Dark Star dejo una línea en el suelo de mármol del castillo y logrando agarrar a Junk Hurk le coloco el pie encima del rostro.

"Ahí deberías estar Hurk. Siempre bajo mis pies"

"No lo creo"

Le pateo con poco esfuerzo con su pie y se paró.

Ahora desarmados usando sus poderes mentales e incrementado sus capacidades se movieron a velocidades super humanas dándose bien fuerte y rápidos golpes que parecían choques.

"Esferas del Infierno Gris"

Una esfera gris plateada se vio lanzada y Dark Star se vio obligado a contener el poder el cual envio lejos.

La explosión envió lejos a ambos guerreros y se miraron mientras los rangers miraban y murmuraban.

"No podemos dejar que Hurk luche solo"

"Cierto en cuanto veamos una oportunidad le ayudamos"

Dark Star y Junk Hurk se miraron con respeto.

"Vaya, veo que en mi ausencia has estado imitando mis técnicas y poderes. Tu y yo estamos destinados a pelear eternamente"

"Si es entonces. Solo uno quedara vivo."

Dark Star disparo una esfera que Junk dividió con su espada creando una cortina de humo.

**("Drax Ur no pierdas el tiempo. Une las reliquias y tendrás poder como para hacer lo que quieras")**

**("¿Quién eres?")**

**("Tu boleto a la justicia divina")**

Dark Star miro y asintió creo una ventisca oscura y activo un compartimiento de la nave.

Ahí estaban el libro y la lanza.

Junk Hurk se recuperó y vio.

"No, hay que detenerlo."

Los rangers asintieron y Nick y Xander se pararon frente a Dark Star y la nave.

"Insolentes gusanos ¿se atreven a desafiarme? No tuvieron suficiente con la paliza que les di"

Nick hablo y activo su modo legendario. Al igual que Xander.

"No pasaras más, este es tu final…"

Nick no pudo terminar puesto que ambos quedaron levitando en el cielo con sus tráqueas a punto de romperse.

"Se nota que sus enemigos, solo pelean en base a golpes físicos. Dejare que vean al nuevo dios del universo."

"Eso lo veremos viejo"

Chip le agarro por detrás en la espalda.

"Me tienen harto rangers. ¿Saben una cosa? Es muy difícil hacerme enojar. Pero los felicito, ganaron el premio por lograrlo. ¿Chip quieres experimentar el poder del rayo? Tómalo"

Una descarga eléctrica fue lo que sintió Chip y un grito que podía ser escuchado como un eco en ese lugar.

Dark Star lo arrojo a donde estaban Vida y Madison.

"Oh, perdón debí envolverlo de regalo para tan hermosas damiselas. Recuerdo que hace un rato me tacaron con viento"

Dark Star lanzo una especie de golpe al aire algo que extraño a las rangers pero luego cayeron desmayadas y sin su transformación.

Nick le pateo luego de liberarse y estar un poco marearse.

"Veo que me concentre mucho en ellos y se liberaron."

Lanzo una descarga que en vez de aventar a Nick, lo retuvo con su poder.

"¿Qué no entienden que trato de lograr restaurar el bien y el equilibrio en su universo? La justicia y el orden deben reinar ¿Tú me vas a detener?"

Nick sonrió.

"Yo no, el sí"

"Estas acabado Darky"

Dark Star pronto comprendió su error y volteo y vio como un rayo le impacto de un arma disparada por Junk Hurk enviándole contra su nave y atravesando el cristal del centro de control, golpeando justo el lugar donde estaban las otras dos reliquias.

"Si, por fin"

Puso el bastón donde estaban las reliquias y prendió un botón, una especie de tormenta surgió y una oscuridad rodeaba el lugar junto con luz muy brillante, como luchando tratando de balancearse.

"El poder"

Pronto vio una rama que se abrió revelando una granada y miro a Xander fuera de su nave.

"Buena jugada"

Una luz surgió y luego la nave cayo dejando rastros de metal y fuego y humo.

Junk Hurk miraba y ayudo a Nick a pararse.

"Se hizo justicia"

"Fue un trabajo en equipo. Distracción y tácticas, le ganaron a la arrogancia"

Más tarde.

Naomi, angeles, Udonna, Muerte, Junk Hurk, Nick, Daggeron, Noeth, Troby( liberado por Noeth y Jeremias), Xander, Vida, Chip, Madisson y Leanbow miraban mientras el ángel hablaba.

"El cielo honrara sus nombres por siglos. Ojala tuviéramos algo más que darles"

Xander miro las estatuas y medallas y dijo.

"No gracias, con esto es más que suficiente"

Junk Hurk miraba a la pila de cadáveres de ángeles y monstruos, así como lo que había pasado. Así como todo lo que había pasado.

Muerte le miro y pregunta.

"¿Dudas?"

"Tenías razón: donde hay muerte, siempre habrá muerte."

"Ni Dios ni yo podemos interferir con el orden natural. Pero, donde a veces se debe aprender por las malas y por los sacrificios. Tú mismo deberás combatir un enemigo poderoso en el futuro"

"Oigan saquémonos una foto y luego pueden hablar"

Muerte sostenía la cámara.

"Digan muerte"

"Death"

El flash se hizo presente.

Varias horas luego de que se fueran.

Una risa empezó a hacerse presente. Proveniente donde habían estado batallando antes los power rangers.

"**Los rangers no saben que pronto tendrán que enfrentar a un Dios real, uno que traerá el fin del mundo: DARK ALOMECK. Soy el Dios y el demonio en persona. Disfruten rangers. JAJAJAJAJA"**


	25. Chapter 25

El Dios de la Oscuridad.

Todos estaban en el planeta Sharack mirando mientras escoltaban a Koragg a un lugar especial.

"No sabemos cómo quitarle su poder a Daniel pero creo que podremos quitarle la magia"

Udonna hablaba.

"la magia oscura es muy poderosa"

Mientras en el universo rangers.

Los rangers combatían con los villanos que habían apoyado a Dark Star. Era difícil, el señor oscuro había vuelto a la gente contra los rangers, llevaría un tiempo recobrar su confianza.

Junk ayudaba a que una mujer saliera de su auto caído.

"Esto está mal, tenemos más heridos que personas sanas y a salvo"

Ahora miraban a Gruum mientras combatía con Xander.

Junk se acercó tranquilamente.

"Tu líder ha sido derrocado y tu ejercito detenido. Entrégate sin violencia. Podemos solucionar esto sin problemas"

"Claro valoriano. Toma esto como respuesta"

Junk miraba y bloqueo un rayo del bastón de Grumm con su espada.

"Te complace hacer sufrir a otros, pero no te gusta que te hagan sufrir a ti. El arma te da valor Grumm, sin eso eres solo un cobarde"

"Yo soy el gobernante supremo de…"

No pudo terminar pues cayo presa de un golpe de Vida.

"Buen trabajo"

Junk saco unas esposas y se las coloco a Grumm.

"Estas arrestado"

"Hicimos un gran trabajo"

Junk mueve un poco su brazo derecho, le duele un poco uno de los rayos cortados de Grumm seguramente le conecto, no podía creerlo, se estaba haciendo viejo, pronto no tendría la fuerza para seguir haciendo estas cosas. Los valorianos envejecían más lento que los humanos, pero envejecían al fin y al cabo.

Madison noto esto.

"Oye estas bien"

Junk aparto un poco brusco la mano que le daban, era un hombre de acción y la vejez le ganaba. El que habai derrotado y sobrevivido con miles de oponentes en el universo.

Grumm noto esto y dijo.

"Jajá, tanta fama que te daba Dark Star y no puedes superar tus límites."

Xander pregunto extrañado.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Grumm se burló y dijo.

"Ósea ¿que no se han dado cuenta que su mentor se está haciendo viejo?"

Junk miro a Grumm.

"Este viejo o no, una cosa es segura tu iras a prisión por tus crímenes".

"De todas no será sin consecuencias hay un movimiento que no puedes detener"

Junk le sonrió burlonamente.

"Ya veremos"

Sin que lo supieran dos figuras miraban todo desde una azotea.

"Ahora maestro es cuando debemos atacar"

"No, síguelos a su base y luego prepárate, es hora de utilizar lo que obtuvimos de ese ranger"

"Pero creí que ya no estaba bajo su control"

"Siempre tengo un plan de respaldo amigo mio"

En el planeta Sharack.

Grumm era escoltado, pero entonces Junk hizo una seña.

"Esperen creo es Crugger quien debe encerrarlo ¿señor siriano nos haría el honor?"

"Sera un placer"

Grumm se mofo.

"Crees que has ganado valoriano…hay algo que se acerca y ni siquiera tu podrás vencerlo cuando surja"

"Solo hablas para alargar más tu castigo"

La hermana de Junk miraba a su hermano y le dijo.

"Estas herido y cansado"

"¿Quién eres mi madre? Soy un adulto y luchado tanto como tu marido"

Sintió un entumecimiento su hermana aplico golpes a puntos vitales y Junk cayo algo dolorido.

"Mi esposo me enseño pelear soy tan hábil como el"

Mientras en Angel Grove.

Una especie de robot despertó y empezó a atacar

"Una copia exacta del Titán Zord, ira destruyendo esta ciudad y los medios creerán que es obra de los rangers. Dark AlOmeck será el nuevo dios. Ve mi querido zord acaba con todo lo que quieras, todo sea por mi triunfo"

¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Esta figura lograra su cometido


	26. Chapter 26

Un Nuevo Plan

El dios oscuro miraba como el robot destruía gran parte de la ciudad.

Mientras que sus soldados arrastraban aun hombre.

"Ah señor Zordon, fue difícil encontrarlo, pero gracias por aceptar mi invitación"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Oh, no mucho, soy un hombre con gustos simples, un robot, una espada o una pistola. Quiero que veas el fin de tu locura"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Solo un visionario, si este mundo quiere paz, que se sometan a mi voluntad e imperio"

"¿Por qué me capturaste?"

"Quiero que veas lo que es perder algo en verdad, como se siente ser excluido, como es perderlo todo"

Mientras en Sharack.

Los rangers miraban lo que ocurría.

Chip pregunto.

"¿Qué haremos?"

Junk miraba tranquilo y se levantó. Mientras limpiaba su espada.

"No ire con ustedes, ocúpense de ese zord. Tengo algo que hacer, algo personal"

Vida se indignó.

"Usted es un cobarde, no hara nada por esa gente"

Xander noto que ese toco un poco al valoriano.

"DI MI VIDA POR LOS INDEFENSOS E INOCENTES"

Vida se quedó muda por el grito.

"Y a cambio lo perdí todo Mi equipo original fue asesinado, nunca me case. ESTOY SOLO EN LA OSCURIDAD. EN LA OSCURIDAD"

Nick hablo de frente.

"Si pero usted nos dijo que pusiéramos las emociones fuera de la misión. Era mentira"

Junk enfundo su espada y dijo.

"Son todavía muy jóvenes para entender"

"Entender que ¿la traición?. Todos los concejos para sonreírle al hombre que se burló de nosotros y que además volvió a la gente en nuestra contra"

"Nick, les enseñe todo lo que se para sobrevivir. Ahora debo seguir mi vida. He luchado toda mi vida y nunca me escondí, pero ya verás que el tiempo y la experiencia te volverán igual"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Son bufones Nick. Payasos con disfraz. Yo no buscaba fama como ustedes ni tampoco me las daba de grande. Yo soy un servidor de la justicia. Yo solo hacia lo que era necesario"

Junk se disponía a ir a la puerta pero vio que Daggeron se le interponía.

"¿Qué quieres chico libro? Alguna regla estúpida que haya roto"

"Si nunca vayas solo"

"Trata de detenerme caballero. Si es que puedes"

Daggeron alzo su espada, Junk agarro su espada de metal electrificada.

"Ataca"

Los dos estaban a punto de pelear cuando algo los interrumpió.

"Ah señor Hurk"

Miraban a ver a Lord Dark Shieldlohk.

"Un joven valoriano, un noble que juega a ser héroe a su edad señor Hurk"

Varios escuderos cayeron muertos.

"Traicionaste a tu pueblo, a tu linaje. El señor oscuro quiere hablar con usted en persona"

Justo cuando se estaba marchando, Hurk noqueo a tres nighlok y salto hasta chocar su acero con el del guerrero oscuro quien lo empujo lejos contra el suelo.

"Ja, veamos qué tan grande espadachín es usted"

El filo amarillo se alzó pero choco con le espada de Hurk quien lo empujo casi sin esfuerzo.

El guerrero ataco en distintos ángulos uno pero la habilidad de Junk Hurk evito todo eso.

Lord Dark Shieldlohk se vio acorralado contra una pared, pero noto que un brazo de su oponente estaba herido.

Los rangers comenzaron un combate.

El señor oscuro estaba de pie sobre un acantilado con Zordon sujetado, curiosamente una de las manos del eltariano estaba rota y con sangre corriéndole por todas partes.

"Lo siento a veces odio cargar basura y se me pasa la mano"

Fueron hacia un templo en el interior de un volcán.

Una figura purpura estaba esperándoles con unos seres humanoides en forma de aves negras.

"¿Y bien Ooze ya avanzamos con tu proyecto de ciencias eltariano?"

"No…pero"

"¿Pero qué?...te di le tiempo suficiente. Esta bestia Maligore debe estar bajo mi control. O de lo contrario serás tú el sacrificado en lugar de Zordon"

"Recuerda que fingí frente a ese ranger samurái morir por ti"

"Un favor hacia Dark Star no cuenta"

Curiosamente había también hombres armados con equipos especiales que impedían que sintieran el calor.

"Todo a su tiempo Darky…Maligore será tu sirviente "

"Me parece que subestimas mucho a Junk Hurk y a los Power Rangers. Dark Star pensaba lo mismo y fue vencido"

"Maligore es una criatura proveniente de la misma raza de Dark Specter, quien casi logro dominar todo el universo"

Una risa se oía del señor oscuro.

"¿Ese tonto? No se dio cuenta cuando fue asesinado por uno de sus soldados…alguien con mi intelecto es superior a ese tonto y por mucho"

"Si, pero justamente fue una fuerza que los rangers no pudieron vencer personalmente y Maligore fue un oponente que los Turbo rangers apenas lograron vencer"

"Y sin embargo termino hecho trizas en el océano…No me impresionas"

"Eso se debió a que Divatox sacrifico un ser débil como era el idiota de su sobrino. Un verdadero usuario del bien sacrificado lo potenciara más. No importa lo poderoso que sean Junk Hurk y los Power Rangers no podrán vencerlo"

"Puras especulaciones…hasta ahora no hay resultados"

Los hombres armados y los tengas se prepararon pues se notaba que ambos señores oscuros se detestaban.

"Siéntete afortunado de que te necesite vivo"

"Estoy temblando de miedo."

"Deberías, puesto que realmente crees que mis sirvientes se inclinarían ante ti o tus tengas te servirían. Están asustados. Yo soy el nuevo dios: DARK ALOMECK y pronto todos los mundos serán míos. Cuando haya vencido a Jehová, Yahvé o como se llame."

"Ni siquiera sabes donde esta Dios"

"Oh, pero sé que Muerte y Noeth Prime saben y han charlado con el todopoderoso"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ah señor Ooze, debería estudiar. Dios y Muerte son agentes del orden natural. Ellos se conocen entre sí"

Mientras tanto.

Junk Hurk y Lord Dark Shieldlohk seguían luchando.

"Señor Hurk, usted tiene ira, tiene odio…pero no los usa"

"Ese es mi secreto los canalizo hacia ti"

"Pues bien, si el orgullo es doble, doble será la caída. Que es lo que motiva a un noble valoriano a pelear por causas tontas. Según se usted ni siquiera era luchador hasta que un día conoció a una guerrera"

Junk Hurk empujo al guerrero y le desarmo.

"Quien es el no luchador ahora"

"Vamos Hurk azlo. Matame"

Continuara…


	27. Chapter 27

La Muerte de un amigo.

Un desafio.

Zordon miraba como era golpeado ya su vez como tubos pasando sangre a la lava.

"¿Pero porque no lo lanzamos al fondo de la lava?"

"Porque Zordon es una personificación del bien, una sola gota de sangre equivale a miles de sacrificios y además como ya dije no prefieres verlo humillado"

"¿Crees que Muerte acceda a buscar a Yahve?"

"Lo obligare si es necesario. Ahora debo ocuparme unos asuntos pendientes"

"¿Qué hay del zord?"

"Si te fijas bien con mis recursos hice que la gente saliera de la ciudad, el zord solo destruye una ciudad vacia"

Mientras en la base de los escuderos.

Los rangers luchaban con los villanos.

"Son demasiados"

Xander noto algo y hablo.

"Este ataque no tiene sentido"

"De que hablas son un montón de tontos caen fácilmente"

Junk Hurk hablo.

"Justamente un ataque así es una tontería. No es un ataque al azar"

"Justamente"

Un portal se abrió y el ser oscuro apareció frente a ellos.

Los soldados se inclinaron ante el señor oscuro.

"¿Quién eres y que quieres?"

"SOY EL AZOTE DEL COSMOS, EL DIOS DE TODO LO EXISTENTE Y EL SER QUE DOMINA EL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO. SOY LA MUERTE: SOY SU PEOR PESADILLA DARK ALOMECK"

Los ojos del monstruo se posaron en los de Junk Hurk.

"Ja, veo que te estás haciendo viejo. Tu serás parte de mi sala de trofeos"

"No seas quien seas pero te enseñare modales"

Vida ataco con una ventisca mágica, pero el ser solo soplo y casi todos los presentes son arrojados lejos.

"Soplare y soplare como en el cuento…jaja."

"Ahora veras imbécil, el poder del rayo"

El ser recibió el golpe pero no se inmuto.

"Ustedes rangers se nota que son confiados en sus poderes para ganar, yo ¿que los hace superiores a los demás humanos? Ellos han defendido el planeta de criminales pero Zordon nunca los toma en cuenta"

Se movio rápido y conecto un golpe en el estómago al ranger amarillo quien sintió como si el tiempo parara y luego salió expulsado.

"No podrán derrotarme"

De una expulsión de aura miles de dardos de energía chocaron con los rangers cayendo.

"Ahora inclínense y sufran por su terquedad"

"NUNCA ANTE TIRANOS COMO TU"

Ahora miraba viendo a Damián Drue 2 con una armadura y una pistola cañón apuntándole.

"¿Crees que esos juguetes podrán servir contra un Dios?"

Un disparo salió del arma y conecto contra el monstruo dejando abierta una pared y arrastrando a varios nighlohk con el rayo.

Damain ayudo a Junk a levantarse.

"Podía manejarlo"

"Sé que eres muy hábil Junk, pero en combate soy mejor que tu"

"Qué lindo los dos amigos, pues tu ataque no hizo más levantar polvo"

El humo se fue y la deidad permaneció intacta. Señalo a Hurk.

"Muere por tu atrevimiento. Has sido una constante molestia en mi sueño, pero ahora te borrare para siempre"

Movió el dedo y una especia de proyectil de energía salió a una velocidad impresionante.

Pero Damian movió a su amigo recibió el disparo siendo arrastrado contra una pared y explotando.

"NOOOO"

Gritaron dos personas. Dos hermanos que vieron esto.

"Gusano infeliz como te atreves a interponerte en mi objetivo"

El señor oscuro atrapo un puñetazo y le da uno al valoriano enojado.

"No tiene sentido pelear con alguien como tú en ese estado. Les diré algo. Vengan a buscarme en una isla con un monstruo que pronto resurgirá. Pueden venir cuando quieran"

"¿Por qué no nos matas de una miserable?"

"Porque quiero que vivas sabiendo que no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que tus seres queridos hayan caído, que tus sueños fueran pisoteados. Recordando como conmigo la vida fue tan miserable. Quiero que vivan sabiendo que todo lo que tienen debió haber sido mío. Eso será más divertido que el solo hecho de matarlos"

Más tarde.

Frente una lápida. Una mujer dejaba flores.

"Te encuentras bien hermanita"

La mujer no respondió.

Daggeron hablo.

"Murió valientemente"

Xander miraba el ánimo y dijo.

"Bueno que les parece si nos dedicamos a buscar información sobre este nuevo enemigo"

Junk miraba como se iban los demás.

"Sé que no te hubiera gustado que fuera blando en público así que hablare en privado"

Puso una mano en al lapida.

"Soy duro por fuera también y me gusta ocultar mis emociones…sufro por dentro. Odio las despedidas. Mucha cercana a mí"

Hizo un saludo militar y dijo.

"Adios viejo a migo. Al final y como quien diría ese maldito asesino. Al final el universo no necesita power rangers o escuderos. Quizás solo a gente valiente capaz de arriesgarlo todo por un amigo. Que en paz descanses"

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

El Monstruo Mítico

El Politico en Accion.

Dark AlOmeck e Iván Ooze estaban mirando al monstruo Maligore practicar destruyendo rocas. Curiosamente Iván tenía un bastón apoyado en su hombro.

"¿Por qué no atacamos de una vez?"

"Paciencia mi amigo, paciencia"

"¿Crees que tu amigo Hurk vendrá?"

"Tan seguro como con tus amigos rangers. Realmente no sé qué tanta amenaza sean esos rangers, si alguien con mi intelecto pudo derrotarlos no son la gran cosa"

"Ellos consiguieron mandarme a un asteroide"

"Los originales, no esas burdas copias tratando de demostrarse lo que valen. Lo acepto los originales valían la pena. Pero los demás son patéticos"

El monstruo miro a ambos lores oscuros, una persona normal saldría corriendo, pero aquí ambos hombres con poderes y experiencia en largas batallas con toda clase de cosas y seres, no se asustaban.

"Una bestia poderosa, pero podrás controlarla"

"¿Supersticioso Darky?"

"Solo cauteloso"

"Entonces que harás con la ciudad"

"Ya tengo planes para eso. Hace tiempo que quería convertir Ángel Grove en una fortaleza impenetrable"

"Troya era impenetrable y aun así fue destruida"

"Y tú la convertiste en tu sitio de juegos y aun así fracasaste"

"Es una amenaza"

Ambos se miraron.

"No solo un aviso, juega lo quieras pero si me traicionas te matare con mis manos"

Varios tengas aparecieron al mismo tiempo que los soldados armados apuntaron a los humanoides listos a disparar.

"¿Por qué teniendo tanto poder sigues usando soldados en vez de monstruos?"

"Yo cuando hago algo prefiero hacerlo en grupo y por mí mismo no soy tan tonto como para luchar contra un ser muy poderoso solo y sin un plan. Además al luchar con mis hombres demuestro confianza, algo que tú y yo compartimos es que no tememos ensuciarnos las manos en batalla con rivales dignos"

"Si exacto, por eso mismo Rita y Zedd eran unos cobardes e inútiles incapaz de luchar sus propias batallas. Me caes bien Darky"

El monstruo ahora se movió y lanzo una bola de fuego contra el océano abriendo una ola gigantesca.

"Asegúrate de controlarlo"

"¿Qué planeas?"

"Calma Iván, calma todo a su tiempo, todos recibirán lo suyo a su tiempo"

Un soldado se acercó y le susurro algo al oído.

"Bien. Asegura el volcán. Manténganse alerta"

Ahora miraba Iván como eran traídos trabajadores en barcos bien camuflados.

"¿Por qué traes a esa gente?"

"Me sorprende que tu habiendo hecho algo parecido no reconozcas a la gente de ciudades donde viven los rangers. Ellos trabajaran en la isla, los rangers vendrán a buscarlos y caerán en la trampa. Además no se atreverán a lastimarme en tanto que tenga a estas personas como invitados"

Ahora camuflándose en su forma humana miro a la gente, mientras una cámara transmitía.

"Escuchen por favor sé que en realidad no están felices de haber sido traídos a esta isla. Entiendo con exactitud cómo se sienten. Los eltarianos los oprimieron, los dioses los ignoraron. Y los power rangers los engañaron. Estoy frente a ustedes sin mascara, tienen mi palabra de que hare lo posible por ayudarlos a combatir por un planeta libre e independiente."

Varios aplausos se escucharon.

"No sigan adorando a esos cobardes de los power rangers. Si no niego que son valientes y todo lo demás, pero más allá de luchar con delincuentes ¿Qué han hecho por ustedes?. Yo he mejorado la economía, la seguridad, la educación, la milicia, los contactos con otros mundos y sin usar una máscara. Los desafío a esos cobardes a que vengan y muestren la cara".

¿Los ranger aceptaran el desafio?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo…


End file.
